Après
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Voldemort est mort, Harry peut donc faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Mais il y a un petit hic … Dumbledore semble avoir d'autres projets pour lui. Peu importe que notre héros soit d'accord ou non.
1. Après Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**

* * *

 ** _Après Voldemort_**

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ah, oui, il se rappelait dans quelle désastreuse situation il se trouvait.

-Je hais Dumbledore, souffla Harry.

Ayant enfin terminé ses études à Hogwarts, le brun était certain que dès que le train arriverait à Londres, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Lors de la dernière sortie à Hogmeade, il avait écrit à sa tante pour lui indiquer qu'il comptait passer quelques jours chez elle, le temps de se retourner, et ensuite totalement disparaître de sa vie. Il n'attendait pas de réponse donc il avait estimé qu'elle accepterait.

Sauf que quand Harry avait décidé de quitter Privet Drive, il avait découvert qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Quand Harry avait voulu utiliser sa baguette, celle-ci avait refusé de lui obéir. Comprenant qu'il y avait un gros problème, il était parti au-devant de Pétunia pour lui signaler que jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, il acceptait de faire quelques corvées de manière volontaire. Consciente qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement et ayant malgré tout toujours apprécié le travail de qualité du brun, elle avait accepté et lui avait confié le jardin et la cuisine, se réservant le ménage et la lessive. En contrepartie, les Dursley le laissaient tranquille et il avait le droit d'utiliser la cuisine pour se préparer à manger, mais toujours le strict minimum. Ce qui lui avait laissé tout le temps nécessaire de découvrir ce qui se passait dans cette écœurante banlieue Moldue.

Il était enfermé au 4 Privet Drive.

Il avait noté la présence d'une barrière magique tout autour de la propriété. Elle l'empêchait donc de sortir des limites mais aussi d'utiliser sa baguette. Le méfait était sans aucun doute signé Dumbledore. Quand il avait appris son projet de quitter sa famille Moldue, il avait tenté de lui faire renoncer. Et comme le libre-arbitre devait s'incliner devant le plus grand bien selon Dumbledore, le brun était certain qu'il s'était assuré à ce qu'il ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que le vieux Sorcier ne l'ordonne.

-Garçon ! grinça Pétunia

Harry se précipita dans l'entrée où les Dursley entassaient une myriade de bagages.

-Il est hors de question que tu invites tes anormaux ici ! gronda Pétunia. La maison et le dîner doivent être prêts quand nous reviendrons dans deux semaines, c'est la moindre des choses vu que nous t'autorisons à rester ici.

Sa tante continua sa liste de recommandations avant de tourner des talons et de grimper dans le taxi. Le Sorcier attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour se retrousser les manches.

Il devait absolument ne pas faire ce qu'on lui disait.

§§§§§

Quitter Privet Drive s'était révélé assez simple en vérité. Ayant eu le temps d'examiner la barrière pendant les nombreuses heures qu'il passait dans le jardin ainsi que pendant ses soirées de libre, il n'avait pas été difficile de découvrir la faille et de l'exploiter. Alastor Maugrey étant mort, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de la maison et ce fut presque avec amusement qu'il contourna le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix de garde dans le jardin pour se rendre à Londres. Il s'était glissé dans la foule de fêtards du vendredi soir et la cape d'invisibilité avait été une bénédiction pour traverser la taverne magique bondée qui fêtait encore la chute définitive de Voldemort en mai dernier. Il profita de quelques Sorciers qui se rendaient sur Diagon Alley pour les suivre et dans un renfoncement sombre, troqua l'artefact magique contre une simple cape noire. Il se rendit vers Gringotts et malgré la présence de deux gardes Gobelins, rien n'indiquait que l'antique établissement était ouvert. Prenant son courage de Gryffindor à deux mains, Harry s'adressa à eux.

-Excusez-moi, fit Harry. Quels sont les horaires d'ouverture de la banque, je vous prie ?

Il avait pris bien soin de se trouver à la limite de la portée de la lance, assez près pour être entendu mais assez loin pour ne pas être une menace.

-Elle est ouverte à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, Sorcier, grinça soudainement l'un des gardes.

-Merci, fit Harry avec un signe de tête.

Ne voulant pas traîner à la vue de tous, il s'empressa de grimper les marches et entra dans le bâtiment qu'il pensait vide. Mais il fut très vite détrompé puisqu'il vit de nombreuses créatures magiques faire la queue, discuter entre elles, rire même, rendant bien moins pesante l'atmosphère que lorsque les Sorciers foulaient la pierre au plus fort du jour. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, il s'engagea dans une file et arriva rapidement à un guichet.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement un Gobelin

-Je souhaiterai avoir rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque, se racla la gorge Harry.

-Le directeur est très occupé, déclara le guichetier.

-Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, lui faire part de ma demande ? fit Harry en serrant les poings d'anxiété. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait des irrégularités dans mes coffres.

-Vous nous accusez d'abus ? gronda bassement le Gobelin

-Non, répondit fermement Harry. Mais je veux comprendre.

Le Gobelin observa attentivement le Sorcier avant de reprendre la parole.

-Votre nom ? claqua le Gobelin

-Harry Potter.

Le Gobelin ne se figea qu'un instant avant de s'emparer d'un stylo et d'un morceau de papier tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldu et de le faire passer à un autre Gobelin qui passa la porte. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il revenait avec la réponse.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna le Gobelin.

Docile, Harry obéit et le suivit dans les longues galeries de pierre magnifiques qui étaient à l'abri des profanes. Mais il cacha soigneusement son émerveillement pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Il fut introduit dans un luxueux bureau devant un Gobelin massif et son guide disparut dans la foulée.

-Veuillez vous asseoir, ordonna le propriétaire des lieux.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être grossier mais auparavant, j'ai quatre questions, fit Harry.

-Je vous écoute, fit le Gobelin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry

-Il est vrai que les Sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir, fit le Gobelin. Je suis Ragnok Pied de Poule, directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne.

-Comment puis-je être sûr que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez ? continua Harry

-Les Gobelins sont des êtres qui n'ont qu'une parole, Sorcier, gronda Ragnok. Mentir ouvertement peut nous tuer. C'est un fait connu dans le monde magique.

-Si j'utilise la magie ici, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait le savoir ? s'enquit Harry

-Ce qui se passe dans la Nation Gobeline reste dans la Nation Gobeline, sourit mystérieusement Ragnok. Si vous aviez simplement demandé à voir votre gestionnaire de compte, vous seriez resté dans le monde Sorcier. Mais puisque vous avez demandé à me voir spécifiquement, ce n'est plus le cas.

Harry sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Puis-je utiliser la magie ici ? demanda Harry

Ragnok le regarda pensivement. D'habitude, les Sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir s'il pouvait le faire ou non. Ils le faisaient, peu importait les conséquences.

-Si elle n'est pas offensive et délibérément dirigée contre les Gobelins, oui, déclara Ragnok.

La seconde suivante, une puissante magie caressa le Gobelin qui en hoqueta d'incrédulité. Il y avait très peu de races magiques qui utilisaient la magie dans sa forme la plus naturelle et les Sorciers n'en étaient définitivement pas coutumiers. Ragnok était figé, proprement stupéfié et totalement charmé. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes après qu'elle se soit rétractée pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? croassa Ragnok

-Je voulais savoir si vous étiez digne de confiance, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? demanda Ragnok

-J'aurais demandé à ma magie de me conduire à quelqu'un qui l'est, déclara simplement Harry.

Prenant conscience de l'importance de cet entretien, Ragnok se redressa.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Ragnok

Le jeune homme sortit un carnet de sa poche et le consulta rapidement.

-D'abord, savez-vous où je peux trouver des ouvrages pour connaître la bonne manière de m'adresser aux Gobelins ? demanda Harry. On persiste à nous apprendre que vous êtes stupides, pour être gentil, mais on continue encore et toujours à vous confier notre or. Le monde Sorcier n'est plus à une contradiction près.

-Les Sorciers sont rares à s'être penché sur la question, sourit Ragnok. Mais il existe de vieux livres à peu près justes qui couvrent le sujet. Je vous les indiquerai.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Je voudrais ensuite connaître tous les mouvements faits par mes coffres depuis la mort de mes parents. Absolument tous.

-Que craignez-vous exactement ? demande Ragnok

-Ce qu'on m'a caché, souffla Harry. Dans le monde Moldu, quand on a un compte dans une banque, chaque mois au moins, on reçoit un relevé de tout ce qui se passe dedans. Il est dommage que ce système n'existe pas.

-Il existe, contredit Ragnok. Et vous auriez dû les recevoir.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, affirma Harry.

-Veuillez m'excuser un instant, pria Ragnok.

Il revint avec un immense grimoire.

-Ceci est le résumé de toutes les possessions Potter dans la banque, annonça Ragnok. Les détails se trouvent dans un bureau entièrement dédié à votre famille, où se trouve le gestionnaire de vos coffres.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Harry

-Vous n'avez jamais rencontré votre gestionnaire de compte ? sursauta Ragnok

-Généralement, quand je mets les pieds à Gringotts, je suis toujours emmené par un Gobelin directement vers mon coffre personnel, railla Harry. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais reçu de relevés de compte et encore moins de courrier me conviant à un rendez-vous pour l'amélioration de la gestion de mon compte. J'en suis le premier étonné puisque j'entends toujours mon oncle et ma tante prendre rendez-vous tous les ans au minimum avec leur conseiller bancaire pour faire le point sur leurs comptes. Et ils sont Moldus !

Ragnok ne laissa pas sa rage exploser. Si le Sorcier disait vrai, alors la banque était largement en tort ! Il consulta sans un mot le grimoire et plusieurs informations lui sautèrent aux yeux. Prenant des notes, il fulmina pendant encore un quart d'heure avant de regarder le brun.

-Nous avons une bonne et des mauvaises nouvelles, déclara Ragnok. Nous commençons par quoi ?

-La bonne nouvelle, choisit Harry.

-Vous avez plus de dix-sept ans donc vous pouvez prétendre à reprendre entièrement et sans restriction tous les biens dont vous héritiez sans que qui ce soit ne puissent s'y opposer, annonça Ragnok.

-J'espère bien, souffla Harry. Maintenant, faites-moi rire.

-Les testaments de vos parents n'ont jamais été ouverts, déclara Ragnok. Le Ministère ne l'a jamais réclamé ni au notaire des Potter et encore moins à Gringotts.

-Se peut-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvé ? supposa Harry

-Comme vous l'avez souligné, les Sorciers ont beau nous dénigrer, ils ne peuvent se passer de nos services, fit Ragnok. Ils savent parfaitement que quand un Sorcier fait un testament, il y a au moins trois exemplaires originaux …

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? coupa Harry

-Ce sont des exemplaires identiques qui sont signés en même temps, expliqua Ragnok, souriant devant l'interruption. Mais alors qu'une copie n'a pas de valeur, un exemplaire original si. Il est plus facile de comprendre avec un cas concret. Je vous montrerai plus tard.

-Merci, fit Harry en inclinant la tête. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir coupé, je vous laisse continuer.

-Donc, il existe au moins trois exemplaires originaux des testaments de vos parents, reprit Ragnok. Un dans le coffre personnel du manoir Potter, un autre à Gringotts et le dernier chez le notaire Sorcier des Potter. Dans tous les cas, le Ministère ne peut ignorer où il peut trouver ces exemplaires. Et considérant ce que le poids des Potter dans le monde Sorcier, il se pourrait que ce soit intentionnel. Surtout aux vues des mouvements suivants.

-Je vous écoute, fit simplement Harry.

-Préférez-vous écouter les testaments de vos parents avant ? proposa Ragnok

-Non, refusa Harry. Peut-être plus tard. Je veux juste connaître les dispositions qu'ils ont prises.

-Comme vous le voulez, s'inclina Ragnok. Vos parents Lily et James voulaient que vous soyez placé en priorité chez Andromeda Tonks. C'est dans leur second choix qu'ils divergent. Si ce n'était pas possible, James aurait voulu que vous soyez sous la tutelle de Sirius Black et la responsabilité de Remus Lupin alors que Lily souhaitait que vous soyez placé sous la tutelle de Severus Snape.

-Snape ? s'étouffa Harry

-C'est détaillé dans le testament de votre mère, signala Ragnok.

-Il va falloir que je penche dessus mais plus tard, songea Harry. Donc, si je résume bien, j'aurais dû rester dans le monde Sorcier, ou du moins vivre avec des Sorciers, et non aller dans la famille Moldue de ma mère. C'est exact ?

-Tous les deux avaient clairement et strictement refusé à ce que vous soyez placé chez les Dursley, confirma Ragnok.

-Ma tante m'a déclaré qu'elle m'avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte le premier novembre avec une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, se souvint Harry.

-C'est hautement irrégulier, affirma Ragnok. Cela expliquerait pourtant le prélèvement de deux mille Galions par mois au nom de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

-Je vous demande pardon ? siffla Harry. Ils touchaient une pension alors qu'ils me répétaient chaque jour que je leur coûtais trop cher ?

Le brun fit quelques exercices de relaxation, sentant sa magie gronder sous sa peau.

-Continuez, ordonna Harry.

-Depuis le jour où vous êtes orphelin, des dispositions ont été prises en votre nom, déclara Ragnok. Un représentant a été nommé pour votre siège au Magenmagot et pour gérer vos affaires en votre nom. Ainsi, il pouvait donner des ordres à votre gestionnaire de compte. Je vais étudier attentivement ses actions ainsi que celles du gestionnaire. En survolant le grimoire, j'ai vu quelques mouvements qui n'étaient ni en votre faveur et encore moins en celle de la banque.

-Bien, fit Harry.

-Votre tutelle a été scindée en deux, fronça des sourcils Ragnok.

-Ce n'est pas Pétunia qui l'avait ? s'étonna Harry

-Si, fit Ragnok. Mais uniquement dans le monde Moldu. Dès que vous entriez dans le monde Sorcier, c'était Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait.

-Pourquoi la lui a-t-on confiée et pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a accepté ? se demanda Harry

-La question exacte est pourquoi se l'est-il appropriée, corrigea Ragnok.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Il est écrit dans ce grimoire qu'une décision du président du Magenmagot octroie à ce dernier votre tutelle magique, révéla Ragnok. Rien n'indique que le Magenmagot ait été réuni pour en discuter et légitimer cette décision qui n'a pas lieu d'être en plus.

-Je ne vous comprends plus, avoua Harry.

-Cette décision viole un bon nombre de lois Sorcières, expliqua Ragnok. Dumbledore n'est même pas apte à accueillir un enfant dans son foyer. Et chaque mineur Sorcier n'a qu'un seul tuteur, pas deux.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant lourdement.

-Est-ce que vous avez une salle où je pourrais exploser ? demanda simplement Harry

-Nous pouvons mettre à disposition une salle de rituel, proposa Ragnok.

-Faites-la préparer, pria Harry. Je sens que j'en aurais besoin une fois que vous aurez terminé.

Ragnok se retint de déglutir. Plusieurs alarmes magiques de la banque s'étaient déjà enclenchées et il y avait encore plusieurs points litigieux qui n'allaient pas plaire.

-Ce sera fait, promit Ragnok. Dumbledore est donc votre tuteur magique …

-Était, corrigea Harry. Je suis majeur, il me semble.

-Est, maintint Ragnok. Toujours par décision du président du Magenmagot, vous restez sous sa tutelle jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que vous êtes apte à vous débrouiller seul.

-Vraiment ? gronda Harry. J'imagine que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il a fait.

-Il a ordonné de nombreux prélèvements sur vos comptes, déclara Ragnok rapidement. Régulièrement, il retire des sommes importantes. Il a distribué vos biens à tout va. Et il a signé un contrat de mariage pour vous.

-Laissez-moi deviner, avec Ginevra Weasley ? railla Harry

-Vous vous en doutiez, comprit Ragnok.

-Elle me poursuit depuis qu'elle a foutu les pieds à l'école et je ne devais pas me douter de quoi que ce soit ? ricana Harry. Est-ce tout ?

-C'est le principal, confirma Ragnok.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants.

-Puisque je suis encore mineur aux yeux de la loi grâce à ce cher Dumbledore, que puis-je faire pour récupérer ma liberté ?

-Il y a une vieille loi qui dit que tout mineur sera émancipé lorsqu'il sera considéré par trois fois comme majeur, signala Ragnok. Elle n'a plus été appliquée depuis au moins deux cents ans, au point qu'elle a été oubliée. C'est la seule manière de s'émanciper dans le monde Sorcier.

-Il suffit que j'aie été jugé comme majeur trois fois pour que je le sois ? traduisit Harry

-C'est ça, confirma Ragnok.

-Mon inscription au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, réfléchit Harry. Il était réservé aux élèves majeurs et on a refusé que je me retire.

-Il faudrait que je vérifie mais il est possible qu'on puisse utiliser cet événement, songea Ragnok.

-Lorsque j'ai dû me défendre contre deux Dementors près de chez moi après mon quinzième anniversaire, j'ai été convoqué devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de mes actes, révéla Harry.

-Le Magenmagot ne peut se réunir que pour juger un Sorcier majeur, pas pour un enfant et encore moins en cas de défense, claqua Ragnok.

-Et pendant ma cinquième année, Dolorès Umbridge, qui était professeur de « Défense », a utilisé des Plumes de Sang pour nous punir et écrire des lignes, avoua Harry. En me renseignant, j'ai découvert que seuls les adultes pouvaient utiliser ces artefacts et uniquement pour signer des contrats.

-Et même si Dumbledore l'avait autorisé sur vous, il n'y a pas de dérogation à cette loi, assura Ragnok. Donnez-moi deux jours mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons vous émanciper dans les prochains jours.

-Faites toutes les démarches, je vous prie, fit Harry.

-Bien, fit Ragnok. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Je vais vous donner une copie du grimoire des Potter à Gringotts, pour que vous puissiez le consulter à votre aise. Dedans, il vous suffira de poser votre question sur le parchemin de Communication pour que je vous réponde dans la foulée. Si vous voulez me parler en personne, je vais vous confier une Portkey Gobelin qui peut traverser les protections Sorcières sans être détecté. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans la salle. Vous avez besoin de réagir.

Ce ne fut que six heures plus tard que le brun quitta le quartier magique sous les regards stupéfaits des Gobelins présents.

Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire trembler l'antique bâtisse sur ses fondations.

§§§§§

Fawkes arriva une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Ce dernier était en train de préparer le dîner pour le retour de sa famille, prévu pour le soir même. Durant leurs vacances, outre ses passages réguliers dans le quartier magique de Londres, il avait découvert les limites exactes de la barrière certainement installée par Dumbledore. Muni de sa baguette, il ne pouvait aller au-delà de la propriété du 4 Privet Drive mais sans, il disposait d'un rayon de cinq kilomètres, suffisamment pour englober la zone commerciale de Little Whining. Heureusement car sinon, le repas du retour, comme les siens durant l'absence des Dursley, aurait été compromis.

-Peux-tu attendre que je finisse ? demanda Harry

L'oiseau de feu lança un trille joyeux et entra totalement dans la maison pour que les Moldus ne puissent pas le voir. Il se percha au-dessus du brun et l'observa attentivement. Déposant quelques fruits pour lui permettre de se restaurer, le Sorcier termina ce qu'il faisait avant de lancer le four et enfourner son plat. La vaisselle faite, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Harry,  
_ _Je suis ravi que tu sois revenu sur ta décision de quitter définitivement les Dursley et je t'en remercie._

Harry renifla. Dumbledore l'avait littéralement enfermé à Privet Drive. Donc techniquement, il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision. On ne lui avait clairement pas laissé le choix.

 _Malgré ta victoire sur Voldemort, il y a encore des Death Eaters qui rôdent et qui ont l'espoir de te tomber dessus pour se venger, je ne t'apprends rien. J'aimerai que tu acceptes la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à ce que tu entres à l'école des Aurors en octobre prochain._

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas rempli de dossier pour devenir Auror. Par contre, il était vrai qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse pour l'école de Médicomagie …

 _Nous viendrons te chercher le 31 juillet au soir et nous pourrons en discuter à ce moment-là.  
_ _Par ailleurs, après mon accident, Grimmaud Place est devenu inaccessible aux membres de l'Ordre. J'aimerai que tu leur autorise l'accès à nouveau pour que tu puisses bénéficier d'un endroit sécurisé.  
_ _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sourit. Lors de ses nombreux rendez-vous avec Ragnok, l'héritage des Black avait été posé sur la table. Jusqu'à ce qu'il désigne quelqu'un d'autre, Harry était le nouveau lord Black, étant l'héritier de Sirius et Regulus n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants. Le brun s'était inquiété que Lucius Malfoy réclame la maison Black au nom de son fils mais le Gobelin l'avait rassuré en lui indiquant que Sirius l'avait nommé héritier et que Orion et Walburga Black avaient beau avoir renié leur fils aîné, ils n'en avaient pas fait autant avec ses enfants. Draco était le deuxième sur la liste de succession mais pouvait passer troisième puisqu'Harry avait en tête de désigner Teddy Remus Tonks Lupin, son filleul, comme héritier.

Seulement, il ne fallait pas oublier la tutelle magique d'Albus Dumbledore dont Harry ne devait pas être au courant en théorie. La demande d'autorisation était donc totalement factice et ne faisait qu'entrer dans la trame pour manipuler le jeune Sorcier en lui faisant croire qu'il avait un semblant de contrôle dans sa vie.

Sauf qu'Harry était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Emmenant son repas dans sa chambre, il rédigea sa réponse.

 _Cher professeur Dumbledore …_

§§§§§

-Donc, tu pars, fit Pétunia.

Elle était montée dans la chambre d'Harry et le regardait s'affairer pour terminer ses bagages en ce matin du 31 juillet. Il l'avait prévenu qu'on allait le chercher donc elle s'était arrangée pour que son mari et son fils soient loin de la maison pour la journée et la soirée si possible.

-Oui, confirma Harry. J'aurais peut-être besoin de revenir de temps en temps mais je ferai en sorte de te prévenir de manière normale, bien entendu.

-Tu ne vas rien laisser ici ? s'assura Pétunia

-Tu n'en aurais aucune utilité, haussa les épaules Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Sans un mot, elle descendit pour faire du ménage.

Harry s'assit sur son matelas fatigué. Il avait reçu une lettre qui annonçait que ce serait les Weasley qui allaient venir le chercher. Aussitôt, il avait demandé l'aide des jumeaux qui se feraient bien plus discrets que le reste de la famille.

La sonnette retentit et Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges ! salua Harry

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! répondirent les jumeaux en le prenant dans leurs bras

-Venez, on va monter, invita Harry.

Tous les trois montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-Tu as terminé ta valise ? demanda Georges

-Oui, confirma Harry. Vous pouvez me la réduire, s'il vous plait ?

Comprenant qu'il y avait une raison à cette demande, ils s'exécutèrent.

-On y va ? proposa Harry

Heureusement pour le brun, les jumeaux avaient revêtu des tenues Moldues pour passer inaperçus, ce dont se seraient passés les autres Weasley pour venir le chercher. Harry cacha soigneusement ses cheveux, sa cicatrice et ses yeux sous un bandana et des lunettes de soleil et tous les trois quittèrent Privet Drive. Ils se rendirent tout d'abord dans leur magasin et voulurent parler mais le brun les arrêta. A l'aide d'un stylo, il dessina plusieurs runes sur les murs de la pièce ainsi qu'au sol et sur le plafond avant de parler.

-Nous ne serons plus du tout écoutés, souffla Harry.

-Nous avons placé nos propres protections, s'indigna Fred.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Harry. Mais Dumbledore est quand même venu vous voir ici pour vous convaincre d'arrêter cette ineptie, non ?

-Il a essayé, avoua Georges.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus autant confiance en lui, soupçonna Fred.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, souffla Harry. Mais j'ai besoin que nous mettions notre histoire au point. Je ne vous ai jamais contacté.

-Mais … protesta Fred.

-Je ne vous ai jamais contacté, insista Harry. Vous avez voulu me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire et vous êtes venu me chercher. Vous m'avez amené chez vous pour déjeuner et vous avez prévu ensuite de m'emmener à Grimmaud Place.

-L'histoire n'est pas complète, fit Georges.

-Jusqu'à ce soir, c'est tout ce que vous devez dire, fit Harry. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

-On te croit, sourit Fred. Bon, puisque nous l'avons prévu, si nous allions manger ?

La paire rousse et le brun éclatèrent de rire.

§§§§§

Harry soupira de soulagement alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la chambre de Sirius.

Les jumeaux et lui avaient débarqué à Grimmaud Place en milieu d'après-midi pour découvrir qu'une barrière anti-Moldue avait été placé tout autour pour tenter d'entrer en force dans le manoir Black avec Dumbledore en tête. La tête de tout le monde avait été impayable, surtout quand Harry, ignorant visiblement ce qui se passait, avait pu ouvrir la porte sur laquelle ils s'acharnaient visiblement depuis des heures. L'intérieur du manoir n'avait pas changé et les bonnes habitudes ayant repris leurs places, la salle de réunion avait immédiatement été investie pour qu'Harry subisse un interrogatoire serré sur sa présence certes salutaire.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Harry, il me semblait t'avoir dit que nous viendrions te chercher, fit Albus avec un sourire légèrement crispé._

 _-Vous n'avez pas envoyé Fred et Georges pour cela ? demanda Harry avec innocence. C'est ce que j'avais compris, pourtant._

 _Le grand Albus Dumbledore était interdit. Il ne pouvait ni infirmer ni confirmer les suppositions du jeune homme. Chaque conséquence devait être pesée avec grand soin._

 _-Comment pouvais-tu être sûr que c'était eux ? demanda Albus_

 _-Vous avez dit vous-même que les Death Eaters ainsi que les personnes qui ont de mauvaises intentions ne pouvaient pas venir jusqu'à Privet Drive, rappela Harry._

 _-Même, grogna Albus, peu heureux de se faire avoir sur son propre terrain._

 _-J'ai posé des questions auxquelles seuls Fred ou Georges pouvaient répondre, continua Harry. Ils ont rapetissé ma valise et nous avons rejoint Londres par les transports Moldus. Personne ne nous a vus._

 _Contrairement à ce qui se serait passé si Molly, Ginny et Ron étaient venus le chercher, songea Harry. Ils avaient beau essayé de le cacher quand Hermione et lui étaient présents, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que ces trois-là n'avaient aucun respect pour le monde Moldu. Et ils montraient du doigt les Death Eaters qui avaient ouvertement des réticences à ce que les Nés Moldus entrent dans le monde Sorcier …_

 _-Mais tu aurais dû attendre que j'arrive, fit Albus._

 _-Vous n'avez pas confiance en Fred et Georges ? demanda Harry_

 _Le blanc qui l'accueillit illustrait parfaitement ce que devait penser Dumbledore. Tant qu'il ne donnait pas les ordres, il n'avait confiance en qui que ce soit._

 _Notant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de plus sans paraître insistant, le directeur se redressa._

 _-Allez vous installer, ordonna Albus. Nous allons avoir une réunion très bientôt._

 _Le brun fit un simple signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas attendu ses chers « amis » planqués en embuscade dans un salon proche pour se diriger directement dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Dès qu'il avait passé la porte, il avait senti les barrières enfin s'adapter à lui et le protéger.

-Bienvenue à la maison, maître Harry, s'inclina un Elfe de maison.

-Merci, Kéa, sourit Harry.

Contrairement à ce que Dumbledore avait voulu, Harry avait récupéré sa liberté assez vite. Mais pour cela, il ne s'était pas adressé à la justice magique anglaise.

Non, les Gobelins et lui avaient visé plus haut, ils s'étaient directement adressés au Conseil International des Sorciers.

Après avoir réussi à prouver qu'il avait été considéré par trois fois comme un adulte alors qu'il était sous tutelle, le formulaire d'émancipation avait été très facile à remplir et comme la Magie reconnaissait le fait, son dossier avait automatiquement changé son statut de mis sous tutelle en majeur émancipé. Comme le brun avait déjà plus de dix-sept ans, aucune alarme n'avait signalé le changement. Le petit bonus à cette manœuvre était que les Gobelins avaient découvert que l'émancipation avait un effet rétroactif donc il était majeur depuis sa première retenue avec Dolorès Umbridge. Fort de sa liberté nouvellement acquise, il avait réussi à se rendre au siège du CIS et avec le soutien des Gobelins, pendant une audience à huit clos, il avait dévoilé tous les méfaits du vieux Sorcier à son égard. Époustouflés, les membres du Conseil avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, surtout qu'ils avaient des doutes concernant certains des actes de leur confrère. Munis d'une copie des souvenirs d'Harry ainsi que du rapport de Ragnok, ils avaient ouvert une enquête sur Albus Dumbledore en toute discrétion.

Suite à cela, une autre bonne nouvelle attendait Harry à Londres. Les vérifications pour l'héritage des Black étaient enfin terminées et rien ni personne ne pouvait s'opposer à ce qu'Harry reprenne le titre. D'après les banquiers, Dumbledore ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir faire main basse sur le clan Black, puisque l'une des règles inaliénables du clan voulait que le chef ne pouvait être sous la tutelle de qui que ce soit, sauf d'un membre aîné de sa famille de sang. Le reniement d'Andromeda empêchant cette dernière de prendre la tutelle d'Harry, Albus était peu désireux de laisser sa poule aux œufs d'or entre les mains de Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Ce qui avait pour conséquence que depuis le jour où Sirius était passé à travers le Voile, Harry était légalement le propriétaire de tout le patrimoine Black. Comme il ne le savait pas à l'époque, Dumbledore avait pu installer plus confortablement l'Ordre du Phénix et s'assurer qu'il pourrait toujours avoir accès à Grimmaud Place. Mais à la fin de la sixième année d'Harry, des Death Eaters avaient réussi à s'introduire dans l'école et avaient attaqué Dumbledore alors qu'il rendait visite à Hagrid. Le vieux Sorcier avait été sérieusement blessé, supposa Harry, puisque les barrières que le directeur avait placé sur le manoir Black avaient été assez faibles pour que la magie familiale des Black reprenne le dessus et verrouille tout en attendant le véritable héritier.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Dumbledore l'avait enfermé à Privet Drive, Harry n'avait pas pensé à la maison d'enfance de son parrain. Alors quand il avait débarqué avec les jumeaux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Ordre du Phénix tente littéralement d'entrer en force dans l'ancien QG. Mais il avait su habilement cacher sa stupéfaction.

Soupirant lourdement, Harry se décida à défaire ses bagages. Il avait beau reconnaître la puissance de Dumbledore, il avait toute confiance en le manoir Black pour empêcher le chef de l'Ordre de fouiner dans ses affaires. De toute façon, lors de sa dernière sortie avant le retour des Dursley, il avait transporté tous les objets auxquels il tenait dans un coffre à Gringotts qu'il avait ouvert sous le nom de James Evans.

Dès qu'il avait posé les pieds dans le manoir, les Elfes de maison de la maison Black, spécialement engagés par les Gobelins, s'étaient affairés à préparer les appartements de l'héritier, puisqu'Harry n'avait pas encore réclamé le titre. Ainsi, contrairement au reste du manoir, les lieux étaient propres et agréables avec un linge de maison de qualité. De plus, le brun avait à disposition Kéa, le propre fils de Kreattur, qui avait réussi à cacher la véritable apparence du manoir ainsi que ses véritables richesses en se montrant particulièrement odieux.

-Maître Harry voudrait manger quelque chose ? demanda Kéa

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir, soupira Harry. Mais j'imagine que je suis attendu en bas.

-La Sorcière Molly Weasley est en train de préparer le dîner, confirma Kéa.

-Misère, souffla Harry. Encore quelques heures de harcèlement. Peux-tu faire venir Kreattur, je te prie ?

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Kéa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur apparut dans les appartements.

-Maître Harry, s'inclina Kreattur.

-Je pense que nous pouvons éclaircir quelques points aujourd'hui, fit Harry. Tu m'as appelé « maître ». Pourquoi ?

-Dès le moment où vous vous êtes émancipé d'Albus Dumbledore, vous avez retrouvé votre statut d'héritier Black, répondit Kreattur.

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou ta façon de parler a changé ? s'étonna Harry

-Les Black ont très tôt eu assez du comportement d'esclaves des Elfes de maison à leur service, déclara Kreattur. Ce que je vous ai montré jusqu'ici n'est qu'une caricature véhiculée par les Sorciers qui n'ont jamais eu d'Elfes de maison à leur service. Pour la quasi-totalité des familles Sang Pur, les Elfes de maison ne sont que des domestiques. Et non des esclaves.

-Cela explique les libertés que tu t'es permis avec l'Ordre, songea Harry.

-Aucun Sorcier ne s'est adressé à moi de façon correcte, révéla Kreattur. Ils n'étaient pas mes maîtres donc je pouvais parfaitement me montrer … irrespectueux.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Harry

-J'obéirai à vos ordres, s'inclina Kreattur.

-Je n'ai rien à dire concernant ton comportement, fit Harry. Je tiens juste à ce que tu sois cordial avec moi entre ces murs. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je risque quoi que ce soit ici ?

-Vous êtes l'héritier Black, répéta Kreattur. Vous êtes protégé en ces lieux.

-Une bonne chose, sourit Harry. Bien, Kreattur, je pense que nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Une dernière chose cependant. Me seras-tu fidèle ?

-Tenez, fit Kreattur en lui tendant un petit carnet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Le livre des Black, répondit Kreattur. Entre ces pages, il y a toutes les croyances et les convictions de cette famille. Lisez-le. Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait votre choix, je vous serais fidèle. Pour après … nous en discuterons.

-C'est un bon compromis, fit Harry. Soit. Je te laisse retourner à ton travail.

-Je reste à votre disposition, s'inclina Kreattur avant de disparaître.

-Kéa ? appela Harry

-Oui, maître Harry, fit Kéa.

-Veille à ce que personne ne puisse entrer ici, ordonna Harry. Et si quelqu'un approche, je veux savoir qui et à quelle heure.

-Ce sera fait, fit Kéa.

§§§§§

Sur la suggestion de Molly – Harry aurait plutôt dit l'ordre – le brun avait dû rester dans le salon avec ses « amis ». Puisque l'Ordre n'avait réinvesti le manoir que depuis quelques heures, la matrone avait décidé que son anniversaire ne serait fêté que le lendemain. Mais avant, il fallait que les enfants se retrouvent après un mois de séparation, toujours d'après elle.

Harry s'en serait bien passé.

Il avait d'abord subi un interrogatoire serré de ses chers et tendres amis mais quand ils avaient compris qu'il était resté chez lui tout le temps, ils s'étaient mis à lui raconter leurs vacances. Ils n'avaient absolument pas remarqué qu'il n'écoutait quasiment pas ce qu'ils disaient. Quand il put s'éclipser – après avoir essuyé une engueulade pour avoir refusé que qui que ce soit dorme dans sa chambre – il fut arrêté.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna et laissa un sourire s'échapper. Dans cette nuée de têtes rousses, une seule tête brune autre que la sienne sortait du lot.

Hermione Granger bien évidemment.

-On peut parler ? demanda Hermione

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon proche de ses appartements et discrètement, Harry plaça quelques protections pour garantir leur intimité.

-Bonsoir Harry, sourit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir Hermione, répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte. Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de me saluer quand ils m'ont vu ?

-Je me suis demandé où étaient partis leurs manières, fit Hermione.

-Quelles bonnes manières ? railla Harry. Tu permets ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Hermione.

Un filet de la magie d'Harry apparut en même temps qu'un autre de celle d'Hermione et tous les deux se rejoignirent.

Tous les deux ayant été élevés dans des environnements non magiques, ils avaient apprivoisé leur magie avec les moyens qu'ils avaient en leur possession, c'est-à-dire leur seule imagination. Les conséquences qui en avaient découlées étaient qu'ils étaient étonnamment proches de leur magie, s'alignant sans peine avec le potentiel magique des plus grands Sang Pur. D'ailleurs, c'était comme cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans le château, il avait laissé sa magie errer autour de lui et avait rencontré celle d'Hermione. Ils ne s'étaient pas affichés, notamment à cause de Ron qui collait littéralement Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, mais le troll à Halloween leur avait permis d'être amis aux yeux de tous. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient déçus.

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts de diagnostic sur son ami et elle-même.

-Je me disais aussi, fit Hermione. On nous a lancé des sorts d'espionnage.

D'un geste de la main, Harry les fit tout simplement sauter. Depuis leur cinquième année, le brun avait été mis sous surveillance par les bons soins de leur directeur d'école. Accablé par la mort de Cédric Diggory, il n'avait compris les tiraillements de sa magie que quand il avait voulu retrouver du calme dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le fait que la seconde porte refuse totalement de s'ouvrir lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait un problème. C'était Hermione qui lui avait suggéré les sorts de diagnostic et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient découvert l'amère vérité. Hermione avait eu droit à ce traitement l'année suivante, quand elle avait atteint sa majorité. Tous les deux avaient appris très rapidement soit à les déplacer, soit à les détruire. Parfois, quand ils avaient vraiment envie de s'amuser aux dépends de quelqu'un, ils déplaçaient les sorts d'espionnage pour les mettre sur Ginny et Ron, qu'ils savaient à la botte d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Nous sommes isolés pour les quinze prochaines minutes, fit Harry. Alors ?

-Ron compte me demander en mariage le jour de mon anniversaire, renifla Hermione. Je crois qu'il rêve en couleur, là.

-Tu ne seras plus la bienvenue dans la famille Weasley, taquina Harry.

-Je ne tiens à appartenir à cette bande d'hypocrites ! aboya Hermione

-Même pour les beaux yeux de Charlie ? pointa Harry

La brune rougit. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le deuxième fils Weasley au mariage de l'aîné, elle était sous le charme de ce grand roux aux cheveux longs et à la boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon. A cette occasion, ils avaient fait connaissance et maintenant que Voldemort était six pieds sous terre, Hermione avait dans l'idée d'approfondir leur relation, si Charlie était d'accord.

-Tu m'embêtes, tira la langue Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit Harry. Et pour la suite de tes études ?

-J'ai reçu une réponse de la part de l'école de droit, fronça des sourcils Hermione. J'étais pourtant sûre de ne pas y avoir postulé.

-Tu confirmes mes soupçons, déclara Harry. Dumbledore semble persuadé que je vais entrer à l'école des Aurors en octobre.

-Tu ne veux plus te battre, pourtant, se rappela Hermione.

-Tu penses qu'on a voulu changer nos choix ? demanda Harry

-Nous sommes dans le monde merveilleux où les intérêts personnels s'écrasent devant le plus grand bien, renifla Hermione. Bien sûr qu'on veut nous modeler sans nous demander notre avis !

-Tu restes ici ? demanda Harry

-Je dois supporter Ginny jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit pour réviser en paix, soupira Hermione.

-Je pense que j'ai une idée, sourit Harry. Je te préviendrai.

-Je te fais confiance, sourit Hermione.

La magie d'Harry indiquait que la pression supportée par ses pauvres runes allait les détruire et donc, il sortit un livre Moldu prévu à cet effet pour le tendre à son amie. Quand ils voulaient avoir la paix, la seule mention du monde Moldu garantissait que personne ne voulait avoir les détails de leur discussion.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Molly Weasley dans toute sa splendeur déboula dans la pièce, suivie bien entendu par Albus Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Ron dorme dans ta chambre ? tonna Molly

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec ses ronflements, répondit Harry.

-Mon Ron ne ronfle pas, assura Molly.

-Je fais encore des cauchemars et je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde, déclara Harry.

-Il n'est pas bon de rester seul dans ces moments, sourit Albus.

Harry serra les dents. Les nombreuses fois où il s'était réveillé en hurlant, pas une seule fois Ron ne s'était réveillé. Et s'il l'était, il faisait tout simplement semblant de dormir, comme le brun l'avait noté.

-Je me suis déjà installé dans la chambre de Sirius, indiqua Harry.

Les deux bruns ne manquèrent pas la grimace de contrariété sur le visage du directeur. Pour avoir entendu pester Molly sur ce fait, ils savaient que les appartements de la famille Black étaient interdits d'accès pour toute personne qui ne portait pas le sang Black de façon proche. Sirius, renié, pouvait toutefois entrer dans les appartements de l'héritier puisqu'il les avait occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa famille. En tant qu'héritier de Sirius, Harry pouvait également y entrer. Mais il était le seul.

-Je vais d'ailleurs aller me coucher, fit Harry en se levant. Bonne nuit à tous.

Il fit un signe de la main à Hermione avant de se faufiler hors de la pièce et de se réfugier à l'abri.

§§§§§

Harry passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure folle. La cuisine du 12 Grimmaud Place était en train de devenir un véritable champ de bataille juste parce qu'il avait émis la volonté de se promener dans Londres !

Il avait bien choisi son moment. L'Ordre du Phénix n'avait réintégré son QG que depuis quelques jours, la plupart des membres avaient leurs vies et leurs propres maisons, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait que les Weasley, Hermione et lui dans le manoir Black mais surtout, le grand Albus Dumbledore n'était pas là pour constituer une escorte et donner l'autorisation ou non au Sauveur. Molly était la seule « adulte » présente et avait décidé de faire un grand ménage de printemps dans les pièces utilisables du manoir.

Donc, impasse.

-Je vais appeler le professeur Dumbledore, annonça Molly.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Harry. Il s'agit d'une sortie sur Diagon Alley. Je refuse de me faire sauter dessus donc je comptais utiliser des Glamour. Je voulais y aller seulement avec Hermione car c'est la seule qui soit Née Moldue et qui ne hurlera pas à chaque pas que nous ferons. Donc, dites-moi où est exactement le problème ?

-Tu ne dois pas sortir seul ! protesta Molly

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde sache que je suis sorti ! gronda Harry. Et ce n'est pas avec deux Sorciers que je pourrais garder l'anonymat dans la foule …

-Non, tu ne sortiras pas ! tonna Molly

-Très bien, fit Harry. Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans ma chambre.

-Harry, reviens ici ! gronda Molly

Le brun ne lui fit même pas la grâce de se retourner. A la place, il grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma à double tour dans ses appartements. Mais au lieu de grommeler contre le monde, il prit un passage secret pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque des Black, où il était certain de retrouver Hermione.

-J'ai entendu, fit Hermione en levant le nez de son bouquin. On aurait dû s'en douter. On fait comment ?

-Dis-leur que tu vas essayer de me calmer, sourit Harry.

-Pour qu'ils me fassent encore plus la gueule puisque je peux entrer dans tes appartements et pas eux ? renifla Hermione

-Un peu plus ou un peu moins, haussa des épaules Harry. A tout à l'heure !

Dix minutes plus tard, la brune entrait ouvertement dans les appartements d'Harry. Ils se débarrassèrent de tous les sorts espions avant de s'habiller et de quitter le manoir Black sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute. Modifiant leurs traits avec du maquillage Moldu, ils se rendirent tout d'abord à Gringotts pour prendre des nouvelles ainsi que des réponses à leurs questions.

Le directeur de Gringotts Grande-Bretagne avait accepté de s'occuper personnellement d'Harry Potter. Il était devenu son interlocuteur particulier ce qui garantissait que personne ne pouvait révéler aux Sorciers que leur Sauveur savait bien plus de choses qu'il ne lui était demandé. Après un serment magique et de sang, Hermione, sous la protection du clan Potter, avait été intégré dans leurs plans.

-Vos études, sourit Ragnok. Comme vous avez sans doute dû le comprendre, votre dossier pour l'école de Médicomagie a été annulé. A la place, un autre pour l'école des Aurors a été déposé en votre nom. Idem pour vous, mademoiselle Granger. On a remplacé l'école de Potions pour celle de droit.

-Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione. Tenez. Pourriez-vous déposer ceci ?

-L'école des Aurors ? s'étouffa Ragnok. Mais pourquoi ?

-L'école de Potions n'était qu'un leurre, sourit Hermione. Je voulais savoir s'ils étaient assez cons pour contrer nos volontés. Puisque c'est le cas, alors je décide de me foutre totalement de ce qu'ils veulent. Mon rêve a toujours été de faire Auror, les recherches sont bien mais j'aime l'action. Il sera difficile pour Harry pour supporter Ron à longueur de temps donc je viens également.

-Vous partez sur le principe que monsieur Potter va faire l'école d'Aurors, nota Ragnok.

-Dans le contexte actuel, je ne pourrais pas faire autre chose, fit remarquer Harry. Je me donne un an pour faire comprendre à Dumbledore que je ne serais jamais sa petite marionnette. Je compte quitter le pays l'an prochain.

-L'école des Aurors ne dure qu'un an, réfléchit Ragnok. Si vous réussissez la formation, vous devez signer un contrat de cinq ans avec le Ministère de la Magie anglais. Etes-vous prêts à prendre le risque ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione prit son carnet, en arracha une page et écrivit quelque chose qu'elle tendit au Gobelin. Celui-ci le lut et écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment … ? s'étouffa Ragnok

-L'avantage d'être un rat de bibliothèque, ricana Hermione. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-C'est tellement fou que ça réussira sans aucun problème ! rugit Ragnok en riant. Je vais tout préparer !

-Va falloir que je prépare mes affaires pour m'installer à Grimmaud Place, soupira faussement Hermione.

-Je vais t'aider à t'installer dans les appartements des invités, proposa Harry. Ils ne pourront pas entrer et on pourra mettre ça sur le cœur de la maison.

-Bonne idée ! tapa dans ses mains Hermione. Faisons ça !

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous, sourit Ragnok.

Il leur tendit deux coffrets.

-Il s'agit de Coffres à Double Sens, annonça Ragnok. Déposez n'importe quoi dedans, je le recevrai immédiatement. Idem dans l'autre sens.

-Merci ! s'écrièrent les deux bruns

§§§§§

-Harry, puis-je te parler ?

Pour une fois que le grand Albus Dumbledore daignait rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre, son premier geste était de tomber sur Harry. Sans montrer sa lassitude, ce dernier le suivit dans le salon adjacent et s'installa dans un fauteuil.

-En traitant quelques affaires au Ministère, j'ai vu une demande de ta part pour passer ton permis de transplanage, sourit Albus. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

-Vous n'êtes pas souvent là, rappela Harry. Et je ne savais pas que vous vouliez le savoir. J'estime que maintenant que je suis majeur, il est temps que je puisse passer l'examen.

Harry retint un sourire. Il avait très rapidement compris que Dumbledore voudrait s'opposer à cet apprentissage. Il était curieux de connaître les arguments pour qu'il ne passe pas ce permis, surtout que ce serait un atout pour s'enfuir face aux Death Eaters.

-Le Ministère n'est pas sûr … protesta Dumbledore.

-Mais sans ce permis, j'aurais un atout en moins pour me tirer d'affaire, contra Harry. Et puis, Hermione, Ginny et Ron ont passé leur permis. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Vu son visage figé, Harry était persuadé d'avoir piégé Dumbledore. Si les deux crétins de Weasley pouvaient passer l'examen, rien n'empêchait Harry de le faire.

-Je m'arrangerai pour être présent, trancha Albus.

 _Et pourquoi pas une annonce dans le journal, aussi ?_ railla Harry dans sa tête

Parce qu'il ne se leurrait pas. Dès qu'il y avait une apparition de l'un d'entre eux, l'émeute n'était pas loin. Alors Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ensemble ? Un carnage en devenir ! C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait préféré envoyer un courrier plutôt que de passer par Dumbledore. Mais là, la discrétion allait être oubliée.

Sauf si …

-Très bien, capitula Harry. Vous connaissez la date de mon examen ?

-Le vingt août, répondit Albus.

-D'accord, fit Harry. Merci.

Le brun quitta rapidement la pièce et se rendit dans ses appartements. Il prit du papier et un stylo.

 _Seigneur Ragnok,  
_ _J'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez que j'ai bien rendez-vous le vingt août pour passer mon permis de transplanage.  
_ _Si, comme je l'imagine, ce n'est pas le cas, je veux que vous me programmiez un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible sans que Dumbledore ne puisse être au courant.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Harry Potter_

Le brun ne comptait pas se passe d'un tel atout juste parce que le vieux Sorcier avait peur ! Et puis, ce serait repousser l'échéance puisqu'un Auror se devait de savoir transplaner, seul comme accompagné.

La réponse à sa missive arriva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

 _Faites en sorte qu'on ne vous cherche pas demain matin.  
_ _Vous allez passer votre permis.  
_ _Ragnok_

Le rictus d'Harry devint machiavélique.


	2. Après Hogwarts

_**Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment étonnée de voir que cette fic ait été autant appréciée ! Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de tous vos commentaires, ça faisait chaud au coeur !  
Il s'agit d'une fic très courte, elle ne fait que 4 chapitres :)  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

 **DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**

* * *

 ** _Après Hogwarts_**

Premier octobre. Rentrée des classes.

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient rendus à l'école des Aurors. Les Weasley avaient été étonnés de voir arriver en même temps que les lettres d'admission des deux garçons une autre pour la brune. Pour l'expliquer, Hermione avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver seule et qu'elle se cantonnerait à des tâches administratives une fois l'école terminée. Mais seul Harry savait qu'elle tenait surtout à botter le cul de Ron dans les règles de l'art.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs rappelé à sa meilleure amie que le roux avait décidé de se rendre chez elle pour aller lui demander sa main le jour de son anniversaire … sauf que les parents de la jeune femme avaient décidé de lui offrir une journée magique à Londres avec la personne de son choix. Bien entendu, Harry l'avait accompagné et ce ne fut que quand il daigna se montrer à Grimmaud Place le lendemain matin qu'il avait appris que Ron avait poireauté près d'une heure avant de se faire embarquer par la police. Car le roux s'était caché derrière un arbre qui donnait sur le jardin des Granger … qui lui-même donnait sur la cour d'une école primaire. Le tout peu avant la sortie des classes. Quand Molly s'était enfin inquiétée de ne pas voir son fils chéri rentrer à la maison, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge des Weasley pour découvrir qu'il était en prison ! Albus Dumbledore avait dû débarquer en catastrophe pour plaider la cause du jeune roux et tous les deux étaient revenus vers trois heures du matin.

Et depuis, il n'avait toujours pas tenté sa chance. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione avait pris un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu.

Ça, ça n'avait pas du tout plu à Molly qui avait tempêté de longues minutes. Hermione avait patiemment attendu qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour lui rappeler sèchement qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et qu'il était hors de question d'habiter une maison où il y avait tellement de passage qu'on ne s'entendait même pas penser. Quand la matrone avait élevé la voix pour asséner que la jeune femme lui devait le respect sous son propre toit, la brune avait retenu son rictus ironique avant de répliquer :

-Oh, vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant que votre nom était Weasley, et non Potter.

Ça avait coupé net le sifflet de Molly. Telle une gifle, Hermione venait de lui rappeler que même si c'était le QG de l'Ordre, le propriétaire était Harry Potter. Et bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour que sa fille épouse le brun, cette dernière ne portait ni de près, ni de loin le nom de Potter. Ne voulant pas s'enterrer dans un débat stérile, Hermione s'était tourné vers Harry pour lui offrir ses remerciements pour l'avoir invité pour les vacances – même si Dumbledore l'avait presque kidnappé sous les yeux de ses parents - avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour réunir ses affaires et pourquoi pas, déplacer les sorts espions vers celles de Ginny.

Hermione et Harry trouvèrent rapidement deux places côte à côte et perdirent facilement Ron dans la foule pour s'y installer.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry

-Oui, sourit Hermione. Il est dommage que tu n'arrives pas à te libérer des boulets.

Dès qu'il mettait un seul pied en dehors de ses appartements, Harry se faisait harceler par Ginny et Ron. Ce qui limitait drastiquement sa présence dans le QG, soit à tous les repas seulement.

-Tu n'étais pas tenté par l'internat ? sourit Hermione

-Avec Dumbledore dans les parages ? ricana Harry. Je parie qu'il aurait réussi à insérer plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, pour me protéger soi-disant. Mais nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir.

Hermione sourit avant qu'ils ne prêtent attention à ce qui se passait sur l'estrade. Oui, les membres de l'Ordre auraient investi l'internat sous le prétexte fallacieux de protéger Harry Potter mais en vérité, ils auraient épié tous ses faits et gestes, plus particulièrement ceux d'ordre sentimentaux. Ils avaient décidé qu'Hermione ne représentait aucun danger aux projets de Dumbledore mais toute autre fille aurait fait l'objet d'une attention plus que malsaine.

-Ton appartement ? demanda Harry

-Sous Fidelitas, assura Hermione. Si je dois t'inviter, il est hors de question que je vois débarquer l'Ordre pour te protéger. Et si Dumbledore me dit que c'est trop dangereux quand même …

Harry ne put que sourire. Hermione avait très longtemps caché son tempérament nerveux sous sa soif de connaissance. Et quand les véritables visages de Dumbledore et des Weasley lui avaient sauté aux yeux, elle avait décidé de se dissimuler encore plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore, majeure et surtout débarrassée de Voldemort, elle n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par qui que ce soit.

-Bien, fit Harry. Fais-moi penser à te donner une adresse où tu pourras te réfugier au cas où. Et pour tes parents ?

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, soupira Hermione. Mais j'espère sérieusement qu'ils ne comptent pas s'en prendre à eux ou sinon, je déchaînerai l'enfer sur eux.

Ils durent s'arrêter de discuter pour écouter le discours d'accueil. Ensuite, la majorité des élèves se précipitèrent vers les tableaux d'affichage pour connaître leurs futurs camarades de classe. Les deux bruns ne se pressèrent pas. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient à supporter Ron pendant toute leur scolarité. Restait à savoir si Dumbledore avait été assez con pour séparer Hermione d'eux ou pas.

-Harry, Harry ! hurla Ron à travers la foule. On est dans la même classe !

-Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas, marmonna Harry alors qu'Hermione pouffait à ses côtés.

-Et moi ? demanda Hermione

-Je n'ai pas regardé, fit Ron.

Evidemment, levèrent les yeux au ciel Hermione et Harry. Tant que ça ne le concernait pas directement, Ron ne faisait aucun effort.

La jeune femme slaloma donc gracieusement à travers les élèves pour consulter à son tour le tableau et tracta dans son sillage Harry. Tous les deux notèrent donc où se trouvaient les anciens d'Hogwarts de leur année et certains noms les surprirent, notamment un.

Théodore II Nott.

Il avait échappé à la Marque des Ténèbres et avait aidé à l'effort de guerre en protégeant les plus jeunes Slytherin lors de la Bataille d'Hogwarts. Le Ministère avait bien tenté de lui faire assumer les actes de son père Death Eater mais il s'était avéré que grâce à une habile manipulation financière, la fortune du clan Nott était restée quasiment intacte, à la plus grande fureur des bureaucrates qui avaient espéré se remplir les poches. Le voir se présenter à l'école des Aurors était donc assez étonnant.

-Il y a quatre classes de trente élèves, fit remarquer Hermione. Le nombre d'inscrits a presque triplé.

-On parie sur quoi, la victoire du « Bien » ou le fait que je commence également l'école des Aurors ? railla Harry

-Un peu des deux, concéda Hermione. Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe.

-Tu n'as pas à te coltiner Ron, rappela Harry. Et encore moins Smith.

-Zacchariah Smith ? sursauta Hermione. Je croyais qu'il avait raté les Potions. Tout comme Ron, d'ailleurs.

-Les joies du pistonnage, ricana Harry. Bien, je te laisse. On s'attend à la fin de la journée. Utilise le Galion de l'AD pour me dire s'il y a un changement de programme.

-Très bien, fit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Et ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Kylian Skar était le professeur de Défense de l'école des Aurors. Formé aux Etats-Unis Magiques, il occupait le poste depuis près de vingt ans. Il avait donc vu les deux guerres contre Voldemort et avait échappé à bon nombre de tentatives de meurtre, puisqu'il refusait obstinément de rejoindre le mouvement Death Eater. Il pensait donc qu'il avait tout vu.

Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

Normalement, l'école des Aurors rassemblait près d'une cinquantaine d'élèves par promotion. Le programme durait deux ans avec un stage au Bureau des Aurors d'un an et demi. Mais avec la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, le programme avait été réduit à un an et le stage purement et simplement supprimé. Kylian avait toujours pensé que c'était une ineptie et depuis la chute de Voldemort, il militait activement avec les autres professeurs de l'école à ce que les anciens programmes soient remis en place.

Surtout avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le professeur de Défense acceptait les erreurs dites de débutant pendant le premier mois de cours mais passé le mois de novembre, il n'était plus question d'être tolérant et encore moins de laisser passer quoi que ce soit.

Comme tous les professeurs, il avait été étonné que les candidatures triplent littéralement cette année-là. Mais ils avaient très vite compris que ce regain était largement expliqué par la présence parmi les élèves du célèbre Harry Potter. Près de la moitié de la promotion était là pour essayer de rencontrer le héros et essayer de l'impressionner mais Kylian était certain qu'au moins les deux tiers de ceux-là n'allaient pas revenir après les fêtes de fin d'année et le tiers restant ne terminerait pas l'année.

Restait la moitié des élèves venus pour véritablement faire l'école des Aurors.

A l'abri des regards, les professeurs avaient établi un classement des élèves du plus prometteur au moins prometteur. Selon les matières, les professeurs avaient leurs chouchous mais ils étaient tous unanimes concernant un élève.

Ronald Weasley.

Qui actuellement se faisait laminer par une de ses camarades d'une autre classe, Hermione Granger.

Paresseux, nonchalant, incompétent, râleur … Ce n'était que quelques-uns des qualificatifs du jeune homme. Mais son plus grand défaut était qu'il était protégé par nul autre que le président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier, sous le couvert de sa fonction, se permettait une ingérence malsaine au sein de l'école. Kylian aurait compris s'il ne se contentait que de suivre les progrès du Sauveur mais il s'autorisait à donner des ordres au directeur, Maximilien Eden, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas loin d'exploser. L'école avait pour habitude d'afficher chaque mois le classement théorique de la promotion mais dès que Dumbledore avait pu y jeter un coup d'œil, il avait interdit cette pratique, jugée trop dure pour les élèves.

Quand il entendait ce genre de choses, Kylian avait envie de montrer les dents. C'était le même crétin qui se permettait de discriminer ouvertement près d'un quart des élèves passant dans son école sous le prétexte fallacieux qu'ils avaient accès à des magies qui avaient fait la renommée des Sorciers et qui étaient maintenant interdites par ses soins ?

-Il suffit, ordonna Kylian.

Tous les affrontements s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Mais un, toujours le même, se permit de continuer. Le sort de Découpe fusa dans les airs et le professeur crut pendant un instant qu'il allait toucher sa cible. Mais Hermione Granger semblait avoir des réflexes étonnants puisqu'elle détourna le filet de lumière pour qu'il s'écrase dans le mur voisin.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! tonna Kylian. QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

-Désolé, bougonna Ron, absolument pas sincère.

-Trois retenues pour avoir outrepassé mes ordres et trois autres pour avoir utilisé un autre sort que ceux autorisés pendant l'entraînement, siffla Kylian. En espérant que ça vous mette du plomb dans la tête !

-C'est pas juste ! se plaint Ron

-C'est ce que vous aurez sorti aux parents de votre camarade si à cause de votre sort elle avait perdu un bras, voire sa tête ? critiqua Kylian. Un autre commentaire et je triple vos retenues !

Pour une fois, Ron garda sa bouche soigneusement fermée.

-Le cours est terminé, annonça Kylian en fusillant du regard le roux. Je veux que la prochaine fois, vous maîtrisiez le bouclier et que vous fassiez des recherches dessus, sur son histoire comme sur son utilisation. Bonne journée !

Les élèves filèrent hors de la salle.

-Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Potter, un instant je vous prie, appela Kylian.

Les deux élèves attendirent patiemment dans la salle. Mais le professeur s'aperçut qu'il restait une autre personne.

-Monsieur Weasley, grinça Kylian. Je peux vous aider ?

-J'attends mes amis, déclara Ron avec un air fier.

-Pourriez-vous les attendre de l'autre côté de la porte ? serra les dents Kylian

-Pas la peine, fit Ron, puisqu'ils me diront tout une fois qu'ils m'auront rejoint.

-Weasley, gronda Kylian. Si, comme vous êtes en train de me le dire, vous vous dites tout, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous vous imposiez. Mais si dans les trente secondes vous n'avez pas quitté cette salle, je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Sensible à la menace, le roux détala. Mais n'ayant pas confiance, Kylian apposa plusieurs sorts d'Intimité autour de la salle pour qu'ils ne soient pas entendus. Il voulut prendre la parole mais Hermione le coupa en tirant sa propre baguette.

-Avec votre permission ? fit Hermione

Kylian hocha la tête. La jeune femme lança des sorts de détections sur chaque Sorcier puis détruisit tous les sorts d'espionnage.

-Maintenant, nous serons tranquilles, sourit Hermione. D'abord, j'imagine que si vous nous avez convoqués, c'est pour nous annoncer que vous voudriez que nous essayions le parcours d'obstacles.

-Ce n'est pas une question, nota Kylian.

-C'est simplement votre excuse pour nous avoir convoqué, sourit Harry. Votre justification pour Dumbledore. Vous comprendrez plus tard.

-Sinon, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Hermione

-Je veux que vous me parliez de Weasley, grommela Kylian.

-Toute une histoire, non ? sourit Hermione. J'imagine qu'on vous l'a vendu comme étant la troisième partie inséparable du Trio d'Or d'Hogwarts, non ?

-J'ai surtout du mal à croire qu'il a pu survivre à vos côtés, fit Kylian.

-Pas faux, concéda Harry. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai toujours dû le sortir des problèmes qu'il avait. Si je pouvais m'en débarrasser, je serais content.

-Vous êtes amis depuis des années, pourquoi vous ne l'aidez pas ? pointa Kylian

-Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il veuille travailler, critiqua Hermione. Harry et moi nous nous retrouvons deux à trois fois par semaine pour réviser nos cours et pas une seule fois, il est venu pour bosser.

-J'ai accepté d'héberger sa famille et lui chez moi, éclaira Harry. Je vis dans un manoir Sang Pur donc j'ai quelques installations qui peuvent nous aider dans le programme des Aurors. Mais pas une seule fois il ne les a utilisées.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que le temps passe et qu'il aura quand même son diplôme, grommela Kylian.

-Il y a des chances pour que ça se passe comme ça, avoua Hermione. Il a quand même le grand Albus Dumbledore derrière lui !

-Vous n'êtes pas éperdus de reconnaissance comme le disent les journaux, ricana Kylian.

-Notre avis sur Dumbledore ne concerne que nous, trancha Harry. Que voulez-vous exactement savoir ?

-S'il était aussi nul qu'il ne le paraissait, fit Kylian. Mais vous avez répondu à ma question. Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec ce petit con …

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous acharner sur lui, prévint Hermione. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de se plaindre quand il doit utiliser ses dix doigts et ce qu'il y a entre ses deux oreilles.

-Je prends note, sourit Kylian.

Tous se saluèrent et les deux élèves quittèrent la salle. Ils ne furent pas surpris en voyant le roux leur sauter dessus et tenter de leur arracher la raison de cette entrevue. Sans succès, bien évidemment.

§§§§§

-Yule ? s'étonna Hermione

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit un grimoire qui avait été beaucoup utilisé.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et les élèves parlaient de plus en plus de leurs vacances. Hermione rentrait pour passer ce moment avec ses parents mais Harry savait qu'il allait devoir supporter les Weasley pendant deux longues semaines. Ô joie …

-Une fête païenne, il me semblait, fit Hermione en consultant l'ouvrage.

-Les Nés Moldus ne savent pas que les origines de la Magie remontent bien avant les religions monothéistes, souligna Harry. Neville m'a montré ce livre et je me suis rendu compte que les Sorciers n'étaient pas athée. En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

-On ne connait finalement pas ce qui fait le monde Sorcier, déclara Hermione. Ce qu'on aurait dû apprendre en Histoire de la Magie.

-Avec Binns comme prof ? pouffa Harry. Tu peux rêver !

-Pourquoi tu veux fêter Yule ? recentra Hermione

-Il est temps de renouer avec nos racines, fit Harry. Si tu regardes bien, nous ne savons rien du monde Sorcier, à part ce qu'on accepte de nous montrer. Il y a de plus en plus de Nés Moldus et les Sorciers qui vivent dans le monde Sorcier se plaignent que peu d'entre eux y restent. Mais si on ne nous apprend pas ce qui fait la force de la Magie …

-Oui, mais comment tu vas réussir à assister à cette fête ? insista Hermione

-De la même manière que cet été, haussa des épaules Harry. Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et filer tranquillement.

-Il te faudrait une excuse plus solide, songea Hermione. Ils voudront fêter Noël et c'est une fête familiale. Et comme ils s'imposent comme étant la tienne …

-C'est vrai, soupira Harry. Du style une maladie qui me clouerait au lit …

Les deux amis se regardèrent, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-La Boîte à Flemmes des jumeaux Weasley, déclarèrent les deux bruns.

C'était la meilleure solution. Même Severus Snape n'avait pas réussi à trouver les antidotes à ces farces.

-Il faudrait quelque chose d'inédit, réfléchit Harry.

-Assez grave pour qu'ils ne puissent pas te surveiller à chaque instant, nota Hermione, mais où tu pourras te soigner seul.

-Mais qui ne soit pas guérissable avec une simple potion, ajouta Harry. Et qui dure une bonne semaine.

-Donc il va falloir aller voir Georges, déclara Hermione. Mais sans trimballer Ron.

-Il va falloir que tu y ailles seule alors, soupira Harry. Ce crétin ne va pas me lâcher aussi facilement.

-Tu as raison, fit Hermione. Je m'occupe de contacter Georges. Garde l'attention sur toi.

-C'est vraiment obligé ? geignit Harry

-Si tu veux continuer à passer sous les radars, oui, assura Hermione.

Le brun laissa tomber sa tête sur la table tandis que la brune éclatait de rire.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter … souffla Poppy Pomfrey.

-Madame Pomfrey, haleta Harry, grelottant de froid.

Alors que Ron et Harry venaient à peine de rentrer au manoir Black pour les vacances, le brun avait eu de la fièvre et des sueurs froides. Dès le troisième jour, il n'avait pas pu descendre dans la cuisine, cloué au lit. Pour couronner le tout, les barrières du manoir, devant l'état de santé d'Harry, s'étaient renforcées et avaient relégué l'Ordre au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage, obligeant les Weasley à se reloger en catastrophe dans les chambres délabrées du premier étage. Personne ne pouvait approcher des appartements du jeune homme, à la plus grande contrariété de Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley qui auraient bien voulu placer Ginny en tant que garde-malade. Après deux jours à tergiverser – et à laisser l'état du brun s'aggraver – ils avaient décidé de faire appel à l'infirmière de l'école. A leur plus grande rage, cette dernière put entrer sans soucis.

-Laissez-moi vous examiner, fit Poppy.

Brandissant sa baguette, elle jeta une série de sorts sur le patient et en lançant d'autres quand les premiers résultats arrivèrent.

-Je vois que Georges Weasley a encore des beaux restes malgré la disparition de son frère, constata Poppy.

Harry fut choqué.

-Comment ? balbutia Harry

-Les jumeaux se sont adressés à moi pour contrôler les effets secondaires de leurs produits, avoua Poppy. J'ai demandé à ce que ma collaboration soit toujours gardée secrète. Je sais reconnaître leurs inventions quand je les vois.

-Est-ce que vous allez me dénoncer ? demanda Harry

-Non, assura Poppy. Si vous avez eu recours à ce subterfuge, c'est que vous aviez une bonne raison.

-Je voulais passer les fêtes tranquillement, déclara Harry.

-Je vous comprends, sourit Poppy. Je n'aimerai pas passer la fin de l'année avec Molly Weasley. Elle croit toujours tout savoir alors qu'il en est rien.

Le brun sourit. Lui aussi avait remarqué que puisqu'elle était mère de sept enfants, Molly Weasley pensait qu'elle était meilleure que tout le monde. Elle se permettait même de critiquer Augusta Longbottom ! Mais si on regardait les faits, ses cinq premiers fils s'étaient quasiment élevés tous seuls et les deux derniers n'étaient que des bons à rien.

-Merci, fit Harry.

-De rien, monsieur Potter, sourit Poppy. Quand voulez-vous « guérir » ?

-Un ou deux jours avant la reprise des cours ? proposa Harry

-La gastro-entérite Moldue a plus d'effets sur les Sorciers vivant dans le monde Moldu que sur les Nés Sorciers, réfléchit Poppy. Comme c'est contagieux, on va vous laisser tranquille. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte vos repas à heure fixe, vous devrez théoriquement avoir assez de force pour le faire. Il faudra juste faire en sorte de les récupérer rapidement.

-Ce sera parfait, sourit Harry. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, je suis censé être malade.

L'infirmière le salua avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle révéla à Albus Dumbledore, à Molly, Ginny et Ron Weasley ainsi qu'à Hermione Granger la pathologie découverte.

-Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas forcé à s'installer dans l'une des chambres du premier étage ? demanda Albus. Molly aurait été ravie de s'occuper de lui.

La matrone rousse hocha furieusement de la tête.

-Cette maladie est très contagieuse, déclara Poppy. Descendez le jeune Harry et le reste de vos enfants seront à leurs tours malades, puis vous. En plus, il a une certaine résistance à cette maladie, du fait qu'il a vécu chez les Moldus durant toute son enfance. Vous vivez dans le monde Sorcier, vous pourriez en mourir !

Il était clair que Dumbledore était assez embêté. Il ne tenait pas à risquer la vie de ses meilleurs alliés pour récupérer l'influence sur sa marionnette.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux de le laisser seul ? demanda Albus

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Poppy. Il va passer son temps soit sur les toilettes, soit dans son lit.

-Aux toilettes ? verdit Ron

-La gastro provoque des désordres intestinaux, souligna Poppy avec délectation. Elle provoque des vomissements et des diarrhées.

Les Weasley eurent la nausée.

-Il faudra veiller à lui fournir de l'eau en quantité, déclara Poppy.

-Je me chargerai de lui donner des packs d'eau, intervint Hermione. Et je passerai le voir tous les jours pour vérifier qu'il va bien.

-Merci, mademoiselle Granger, sourit Poppy. J'ai déjà laissé les potions dont il aurait besoin.

Elle termina ses recommandations avant de filer à l'école, sous le regard malicieux d'Hermione.

§§§§§

Le retour à l'école des Aurors ne fut pas sans surprise.

Harry, avec la complicité de Poppy Pomfrey, avait passé la quasi-totalité de ses vacances cloué au lit. Les Weasley avaient bien tenté de forcer les barrières de ses appartements, pensant que l'état de santé du brun les affaiblirait, mais au contraire, elles s'étaient renforcées, les éjectant sans douceur au rez-de-chaussée. Même Albus Dumbledore s'était fait rejeté quand il avait voulu essayer le soir de Noël. Seules Poppy et Hermione parvenaient à prendre régulièrement des nouvelles du héros.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait décidé de prendre des vacances hors du pays. Il avait porté son choix sur le continent, décidant sur un coup de tête d'inviter Hermione à visiter les plus célèbres parcs d'attractions Moldus. Il déclina toutefois l'invitation des Granger pour Noël, ne voulant pas que par une parole malheureuse, ils ne révèlent qu'Harry se trouvait autre part que dans sa chambre à Grimmaud Place. Mais il avait accepté l'invitation de Neville pour Yule. Le brun y avait retrouvé Luna mais aussi Hermione, puisque la fête Sorcière ne tombait pas en même temps que son équivalent Moldu. Pour les deux qui avaient grandi dans le monde Moldu, la cérémonie avait été source d'émerveillement et surtout, de paix avec leur magie.

Le jour de la rentrée, tous les élèves étaient fébriles. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient tous reçu une lettre les informant d'une réunion avant le début des cours. Les deux bruns observèrent l'assemblée et notèrent que presqu'une classe entière n'était pas présente.

-Bon retour parmi nous, sourit le directeur. Je me doute que vous êtes étonnés d'être réunis ici. J'espère que vous avez noté que bon nombre de vos camarades ont décidé de ne pas revenir. Devant ce constat, les classes ainsi que les emplois du temps ont été remaniés. Vos camarades vont être de votre niveau et maintenant, les cours vont s'intensifier. Je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement et encore moins de laisser-aller. Vous êtes majeurs, nous ne sommes pas venus vous chercher pour faire cette formation donc il est temps que vous nous prouviez que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez voulu. Bonne journée à tous !

Les élèves se précipitèrent sur les panneaux d'affichage pour connaître leurs nouveaux camarades ainsi que leur nouvel emploi du temps. Hermione, Harry et Ron furent surpris d'apprendre qu'ils seraient chacun dans une classe différente. Mais également, qu'ils avaient un entretien avec la majorité des professeurs les deux prochaines semaines.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Combien de temps avant que Dumbledore ne mette son nez et réclame que Ron devrait se trouver avec Harry ?

-Pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble ? beugla Ron en s'apercevant des changements

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, déjà fatigué du roux.

-Tu vas demander à ce qu'on soit ensemble, non ? menaça Ron

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Harry.

Copiant son nouvel emploi du temps en avisant l'heure, il se détourna du roux pour rejoindre son premier cours.

-Mais tu n'y vas pas maintenant ? comprit Ron en ne le voyant pas se diriger vers le bureau du directeur

-On va être en retard, s'irrita Harry. Personnellement, je tiens à passer une scolarité normale sans me mettre les professeurs à dos.

Le brun ne le calcula même plus et entra dans la salle de Défense.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore avait débarqué dès qu'il avait appris que Ron Weasley ne se trouvait pas dans la même classe qu'Harry Potter. Il avait réuni tous les professeurs de l'école et avait exigé des explications.

-Les classes ont été faites par niveau et par affinité, gronda Maximilien Eden, le directeur de l'école des Aurors. Ils n'ont clairement pas les mêmes aptitudes donc il serait totalement absurde de les mettre ensemble. En les séparant, ils doivent en apprendre plus sur eux-mêmes et développer leurs capacités. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir les mettre absolument ensemble ? S'ils sont amis, ils peuvent très bien se voir le soir, surtout, comme j'ai cru le comprendre, ils vivent sous le même toit.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour gérer des amitiés, rappela sèchement Maximilien. Nous sommes là pour former des Aurors. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous pouvez toujours prendre ma place. Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas.

Albus serra les dents. Il avait essayé pendant un temps d'effectivement de prendre la tête des différentes institutions scolaires du pays. Mais le CIS y avait mis le holà et il avait dû se contenter de garder Hogwarts. Toutefois, il avait réussi à négocier pour appartenir au conseil d'administration de toutes les écoles. Sauf que les autres directeurs avaient fait en sorte que le conseil ne puisse que donner son avis et uniquement son avis, contrairement à Hogwarts. Douce vengeance …

-Les classes resteront telles quelles, tonna Maximilien. Si vous tenez tant à ce qu'ils soient dans la même classe, ce sera de leur propre fait, et non par une volonté de votre part. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez la sortie.

Ce fut un vieillard énervé qui quitta l'école des Aurors.


	3. Après les Weasley

**_Après les Weasley_**

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller faire du Quiddicht ? geignit Ron

-Peut-être parce qu'on a un examen important demain ? siffla Hermione. Après, rien ne t'empêche d'y aller, Harry et moi on reste ici pour réviser.

Pour toute réponse, Ron soupira sans bouger de place.

Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe, Ron avait dû recevoir l'ordre de s'incruster dans les séances de travail pour faire pression sur le brun pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble dans la même classe. Ce que le roux ne comprenait pas, c'était que même si Harry le demandait, les professeurs refuseraient car sa classe comprenait toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas le niveau pour devenir Auror et il était clairement l'un d'entre eux. Contrairement aux deux autres classes qui avaient une ambiance studieuse, la sienne était presque un camp de vacances. Et puisqu'il était persuadé qu'il obtiendrait son diplôme sans rien faire, il ne faisait aucun effort.

Comme ils devaient supporter leur boulet, Hermione et Harry avaient pris le parti de l'ignorer. Ils discutaient rapidement, prenant d'abondantes notes des livres de la bibliothèque de l'école et s'entraînaient régulièrement dans la salle de Duel que le manoir avait à disposition. Avec Kreattur, Harry avait fait en sorte que la salle soit disponible dès que quelqu'un en avait besoin. Mais bien sûr, pour Ron, c'était trop loin.

-Pourquoi … recommença Ron.

Les deux bruns firent comme s'il n'était pas là. Entendre ses récriminations chaque soir devenait barbant et s'ils le voulaient vraiment, ils pourraient toutes les réciter à la virgule près.

-Bonsoir Harry, fit une voix.

Harry refusa net de montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Ginny Weasley avait visiblement pour but de devenir à tout prix lady Potter-Black et dans son projet, tout l'Ordre était derrière elle, Dumbledore et sa mère en tête. Pour cela, dès qu'Harry était dans les pièces accessibles, elle se jetait littéralement sur lui et accaparait la place autour de lui. Chaque matin, elle l'accompagnait à l'école des Aurors et chaque soir, elle venait l'y cherchait, comme un gosse. Beaucoup d'élèves lui avaient demandé s'ils étaient ensemble et Ron se faisait un devoir de faire circuler la rumeur que c'était le cas.

A force de la voir traîner autour d'eux, Hermione s'était demandé quelle école avait des horaires aussi souples. Tous les deux avaient découvert le pot aux roses très rapidement : aucune … Ginny Weasley avait tout simplement abandonné ses études. Georges leur avait confirmé que la petite garce – il ne la considérait plus comme sa sœur depuis qu'elle avait osé se réjouir de la mort de Fred – avait pour unique objectif de devenir une lady – une Potter-Black pour être exact – et qu'elle allait s'atteler à ce projet dès que possible. Harry avait reniflé à ces mots mais savait qu'il allait devoir endurer l'enfer à la supporter. Si au moins elle avait du talent pour la séduction mais non, elle était plus que vulgaire et autres qualités déplaisantes …

-Que puis-je pour toi, Ginny ? soupira Harry. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai un important examen demain donc je ne ferais rien d'autre ce soir.

La rousse se figea, faisant comprendre aux deux bruns qu'elle avait effectivement l'intention de demander à Harry de l'accompagner quelque part.

-Mais je ne peux pas sortir seule, se plaignit Ginny.

-Demande à ton frère, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir travailler, persifla Hermione.

Les deux roux la fusillèrent du regard mais la brune les fixa droit dans les yeux, les défiant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Maman m'a certifié que tu serais d'accord, fit Ginny.

-Alors que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivée ? railla Harry. Si tu me l'avais demandé directement, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi à l'éventualité de t'accompagner mais puisque tu ne l'as pas fait …

-Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ce soir ? se précipita Ginny

-Non, refusa net Harry. J'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.

-Mais tu viens de dire … protesta Ginny.

-J'ai changé d'avis, coupa Harry. Autre chose ?

-Mais je dois absolument y aller ! tapa du pied Ginny

-Et ça me concerne parce que ? demanda Harry

-Tu ne laisserais pas une fille se balader seule dans les rues de Londres ! s'écria Ginny. Tu ne laisserais pas Hermione le faire, non ?

-Ah, j'existe maintenant à tes yeux ? fit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son grimoire. Contrairement à toi, si je devais me rendre quelque part, je m'arrangerai depuis longtemps et je ne chercherai pas un bouche-trou à la dernière minute, comme ce que tu es en train de faire. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, les Vance savent qu'Harry ne sera pas présent à cette fête où tu comptes le traîner.

-Mais non … protesta Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne va pas y aller ? cracha Ron en même temps

-Peut-être le fait que je lui ai dit que je n'irai pas peut-être ? grinça Harry

-Mais c'est la fête de l'année ! s'exclama Ginny

-Comme toutes les fêtes auxquelles tu assistes, haussa des épaules Harry. Et surtout, auxquelles je n'ai pas assisté et je n'assisterai pas. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne bougerai pas ce soir.

-Maman le saura ! rugit Ginny en sortant telle une furie du salon

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de l'accompagner au moins une fois ? grogna Ron

-Peut-être le fait que je n'en ai pas envie ? fit Harry

Lassé, il commença à remballer ses affaires, tout comme Hermione.

-Vous faites quoi ? s'étonna Ron

-J'ai mal à la tête, mentit Harry. Je vais aller m'allonger en attendant le repas.

-Je rentre chez moi, répondit Hermione. Je veux pouvoir réviser sans qu'on vienne m'emmerder tous les quatre matins.

Filant rapidement dans l'entrée, Harry embrassa son amie avant de grimper les marches. Il était loin d'être volontaire pour un sermon d'une heure pour avoir refusé de satisfaire un caprice de Ginny.

§§§§§

Hermione se baladait dans le quartier Sorcier. C'était avec un rictus malicieux qu'elle avait abandonné Harry avec les Weasley. Elle savait qu'elle allait le payer mais en attendant, il avait toute une maison pour se cacher, lui.

-Granger !

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Théo Nott.

-Nott, salua Hermione.

Il s'était retrouvé dans la classe d'Harry et tous les trois étaient en assez bons termes.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Hermione

-Est-ce que tu aurais du temps à m'accorder ? demanda Théo. J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Intriguée, Hermione le suivit dans un salon de thé et quand leur commande leur fut apportée, Théo lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle lut rapidement.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda gravement Hermione

-Remercie Draco pour cela, fit Théo. Il est en stage chez les juristes du Département de la Justice.

-Harry ne va pas être content, pronostiqua Hermione.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, fit Théo. Mais ce qui nous a le plus choqué, c'était la date.

Hermione regarda l'information. En fait, la décision avait été prise avant même qu'ils ne mettent les pieds à l'école des Aurors.

-Il nous reste trois mois pour changer cela, réfléchit Hermione. Ça va faire juste. Merci Théo.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Théo.

Tous les deux continuèrent à discuter et finirent par passer une bonne partie de la journée ensemble.

§§§§§

Harry avait fait en sorte que tout le monde le voit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant de se rendre en secret à Gringotts.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Ragnok. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Votre avis sur ceci, fit Harry en lui tendant un document.

Le Gobelin faillit lâcher une bordée d'insultes en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat de travail qui clouait littéralement Harry à la protection d'Albus Dumbledore pour les dix prochaines années. C'était le document qu'avait trouvé Draco Malfoy et transmis par Théo Nott.

-Nous sommes d'accord que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela, fit Ragnok. De plus, le document est illégal puisque qu'il a été rédigé après que vous vous soyez émancipé. Cela fera une preuve de plus pour le dossier du CIS. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est votre signature.

Harry se renfrogna. Lui aussi avait noté que le document avait été signé par un certain Harry Potter. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette feuille.

-Comment ils ont pu faire ? demanda Harry. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a mon sang.

-C'est exact, confirma Ragnok. Une simple Plume de Sang avec un bon faussaire peuvent suffire. Peut-être un léger anti douleur pour ne rien sentir aussi.

La magie d'Harry commença à s'emballer mais il la calma très vite.

-On peut l'annuler, j'espère ? demanda Harry

-Il faudrait que vous signez un contrat bien plus avantageux, songea Ragnok.

-Ce que je projette de faire conviendra, j'espère, fit Harry.

-Si vous réussissez les tests, vous serez envié par tout le monde, assura Ragnok. Il n'y a rien de plus prestigieux que la voie que vous souhaitez emprunter. D'ailleurs, j'allais justement vous envoyer les dates.

Le Gobelin lui donna une feuille qu'Harry empocha après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi un weekend ? s'étonna Harry

-Pour permettre aux candidats d'être dégagés d'un maximum de contraintes, répondit Ragnok. Vous souhaitez toujours le faire ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry. Et avec ce torchon, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Qu'en est-il du CIS ?

-Avec ce que vous venez de m'apporter, il sera très facile de l'accuser d'abus de pouvoir, puisque ce contrat est totalement en votre défaveur, assura Ragnok.

-Faisons comme cela, alors, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Théo se sentit projeté contre un mur. Il rencontra un regard bleu assez furieux. Ronald Weasley, bien évidemment.

-Tu veux quoi, Weasley ? siffla doucereusement Théo

-Tu vas laisser Harry tranquille ! gronda Ron. Il n'a pas besoin d'un Death Eater comme toi en train de le suivre comme un chien !

-Parce que c'est ton rôle ? railla Théo. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Laisse-le ! rugit Ron

-Nous avons été mis en binôme en classe, rappela Théo. Et même si je pouvais, il faudrait qu'Harry le veuille et que le prof l'autorise.

-C'est moi qui aurait dû être avec lui ! cracha Ron

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas dans notre classe ? pointa Théo. Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Ron voulut lui mettre son poing en pleine figure mais Théo expulsa sa magie hors de son corps, le faisant violemment reculer.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! rugit Kylian Skar, le professeur de Défense

-Il m'a attaqué avec la magie ! geint Ron

Tout comme à Hogwarts, l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs était proscrit. Mais tout comme à Hogwarts, pas vu, pas pris. Alors la délation …

-Il m'a agressé, déclara Théo en défroissant sa tenue.

-Il a utilisé la magie sur moi ! beugla Ron

-Où se trouve votre baguette, monsieur Nott ? demanda Kylian

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme la sortit de son étui. Le professeur n'en attendit pas plus pour lancer un Prior Incantatem dessus. Seuls les sorts réalisés dans sa classe apparurent.

-Je note que votre baguette se trouve dans votre main, fit Kylian. Tendez-la.

Boudeur, Ron s'exécuta et le sort lista certains sorts … assez éloquents.

-Des sorts à caractère sexuel ? ne put s'empêcher Kylian. Sachant que vous deviez être en cours de droit … Vous nous montrez là à quel point vous vous souciez de votre futur métier. Votre professeur avisera des conséquences de votre comportement pendant son cours. Quant à l'affaire actuelle … Le directeur tranchera. Mais même si vous criez qu'on vous a attaqué, je tiens à vous signaler que vu vos antécédents, la présomption d'innocence n'est pas en votre faveur.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Il suffit, coupa Kylian. Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que votre chute n'a pas eu de conséquences graves. Vous autres, circulez !

Les élèves se dispersèrent et Théo fila sans demander son reste. Mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Hermione le poussa dans un recoin où attendait Harry.

-On a vu ce qui s'était passé, sourit Harry. S'il le faut, on racontera au directeur ce qui s'est passé.

-Merci, fit Théo. Mais nous savons tous les trois que si Dumbledore met le nez dedans, je serais accusé d'agression alors que c'est le contraire qui s'est passé.

-On sait, soupira Hermione. Mais les enseignants savent à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

-Théo n'a pas tort, souffla Harry. Avec Dumbledore dans les parages, il va tout faire pour manipuler les choses à son avantage. S'il estime que mon amitié avec un ancien Slytherin pourrait lui porter préjudice, il fera tout pour qu'il soit écarté. Peu importe le prix.

Tous les trois grimacèrent. Rien que le comportement du directeur concernant les Slytherin à Hogwarts parlait pour lui.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Théo

-Rien, haussa des épaules Harry. Si je n'ai pas activement milité pour que Ron vienne dans notre classe, ce n'est pas pour rien. S'il veut me coller comme une sangsue, qu'il se débrouille. Je ne vais pas non plus l'aider à l'avoir pour boulet, non ?

-C'est compréhensible, sourit Théo. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je suis impatient de raconter à Draco qu'on a découvert qu'il se branlait en cours.

-Sérieusement, il aurait pu faire ça autre part, renifla Hermione, dégoûtée.

-Ça a ses avantages de le faire en cours, ricana Harry. L'excitation de se faire surprendre.

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause, sourit Théo. Allez, je file.

-Harry ? questionna Hermione, soupçonneuse

-On va être en retard pour le prochain cours, esquiva Harry.

-HARRY ! pesta Hermione

Mais le brun avait déjà filé.

-Je me demande dans quel cours il a essayé de se faire plaisir, bougonna Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas.

§§§§§

Hermione et Harry avaient fini par se laisser convaincre de se rendre à une fête. Bien évidemment, ils avaient fait en sorte que personne à Grimmaud Place ne l'apprenne mais avec une telle fouineuse que Ginny, à l'affût de toutes les fêtes, on aurait pu croire que c'était un espoir vain. Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, personne ne sut pour leur escapade.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y croisent ladite fouineuse.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en voulant se jeter dans ses bras

Le cri avait alerté tout le monde. Donc, personne ne put rater le fait que ledit Harry avait fait un pas de côté pour ne pas se prendre la rousse de plein fouet et cette dernière s'étaler de tout son long. Sous les rires des invités, elle se releva et lança un regard qui se voulait séducteur au brun. Brun qui se retenait de vomir.

-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas seule, papillonna Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais avec ta langue dans la bouche de Corner, susurra Hermione.

C'était d'ailleurs la première chose sur laquelle Harry et elle étaient tombés en arrivant. Sa langue dans sa bouche et les mains de Corner sous sa robe. Et la fête n'avait commencé que depuis une heure.

-Je pensais que tu étais avec Ginny, fit Lucinda Groves, qui organisait la fête.

-Non, fronça des sourcils Harry. Je suis venu avec Hermione. Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle raconte, lança une voix dans la foule qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle de Tracey Davies.

-Ça doit être un malentendu, puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, haussa des épaules Harry.

Les deux bruns savourèrent la gêne de la rousse qui voyait ses mensonges se retourner contre elle. Mais considérant qu'il y avait un peu trop d'attention autour d'eux, Hermione lança un regard noir aux alentours et les discussions reprirent … en apparence.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? Et surtout, avec Hermione ? cracha Ginny

Hermione admira la technique. La rousse cachait ses fautes par une crise de jalousie qui restait quand même injustifiée et déplacée.

-En quoi tu serais concernée ? demanda Harry. Je suis majeur donc je ne dépends de personne, que je sache.

-Mais nous vivons ensemble à Grimmaud Place ! s'exclama Ginny

La foule se figea et Hermione se pinça le nez d'agacement. La présence des Weasley chez Harry n'était pas un secret en soi mais la localisation du manoir Black, si, surtout depuis que les sorts de Dumbledore avaient sauté. Et cette greluche venait de foutre en l'air l'apparente tranquillité d'Harry.

-Je vous héberge le temps que votre maison soit de nouveau sûre, fronça des sourcils Harry. Toi et ta famille. Techniquement parlant, nous vivons ensemble, mais pas parce que nous sommes un couple ou je ne sais quelle invention de ton esprit.

Le brun respira profondément.

-Je pense que je vais partir, annonça Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour me prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec Ginny qui me harcèle déjà assez chez moi.

-Attends, l'arrêta Hermione. Tu avais promis qu'on se détendrait ce soir.

-Tu peux me promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec elle ? fit Harry en désignant Ginny qui fulminait de rage d'être ainsi ignorée

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Hermione. Mais la plupart de nos camarades de classe sont ici et tu as toujours voulu les connaître en dehors de l'école …

Harry soupira. Tout à sa scolarité et à échapper au contrôle constant des Weasley et de Dumbledore, le brun ne prenait même pas le temps de dire plus que bonjour à ses camarades. Seul Théo Nott y échappait parce que Ron était très prudent avec l'ancien Slytherin dans les parages.

-On fait un essai alors, décida Harry. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit …

Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre le bras. Tournant des talons, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foule environnante, ignorant totalement la rousse humiliée. Ils se détendirent, burent un peu d'alcool, dansèrent beaucoup, discutèrent avec tout le monde, enfin bref furent des jeunes de leur âge.

Mais bien entendu, tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer. La soirée était bien avancée quand Ginny décida de revenir à la charge. Harry, qui dansait avec Tracey Davies, ne se préoccupait pas d'elle alors qu'elle se trémoussait contre lui. Mais quand elle se permit de passer ses mains sous sa chemise, il lui attrapa les mains et la fusilla du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? siffla Harry

-Mais Harry … minauda Ginny.

-Tu peux répondre ?! cracha Harry

L'altercation attira les invités et même la musique baissa. Lucinda Groves, inquiète, se rapprocha.

-Harry ? appela Lucinda

-J'apprécie d'être tripoté mais je choisis par qui, gronda Harry. Et certainement pas par Ginny.

-Mais on est ensemble ! s'écria Ginny

-Je ne crois pas, non, déclara sèchement Harry. Sinon, je t'aurais peut-être accompagné à toutes ces fêtes dont tu raffoles et je m'afficherai ouvertement avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais.

-Je suis faite pour toi ! rugit Ginny

-Comme toutes les filles qui m'envoient des lettres d'amour et qui me demandent en mariage, railla Harry. Tu te fais du mal toute seule.

Et pour bien montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, il prit Tracey dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. La jeune femme fut étourdie quelques instants tant le baiser fut intense.

-Waouh ! souffla Tracey. Si j'avais su que tu embrassais comme un dieu …

-Merci, sourit Harry. Tu attendais une réponse à ta demande, la voilà.

-Parfait, sourit Tracey.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle ! hurla Ginny

-Pourquoi ? Tu es ma mère ? demanda Harry

-Mais … protesta Ginny. Si tu avais besoin de sortir avec une fille, j'étais là !

-Si j'ai _envie_ de sortir avec quelqu'un, je préfère _choisir moi-même_ avec qui, grinça Harry. Nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a plusieurs années, si j'avais eu envie de recommencer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Les rires s'élevèrent.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans ma vie, cingla Harry. Il serait temps que tu connaisses ta place et que tu y restes !

Ginny écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Hermione fut gênée. Harry avait parlé comme un Sang Pur. Or, selon les directives de Molly Weasley et d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry ne devait strictement rien savoir de son héritage. Donc des cours d'élocution n'entraient pas dans le CV d'une bonne marionnette.

Ginny tourna des talons et s'en alla, ivre de rage. Fronçant des sourcils, Harry embrassa tendrement Tracey pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre Hermione.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, soupira Harry.

-De toute façon, les examens sont dans trois semaines et les résultats dans quatre, haussa des épaules Hermione. Tu comptes vraiment sortir avec Davies ?

-Non, sourit Harry. Elle m'a juste demandé si je savais embrasser, puisque je n'étais sorti avec quasiment personne.

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

-Tu adores embrouiller le monde, dis-moi, taquina Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils tirent des conclusions fausses, répondit Harry.

§§§§§

Pour beaucoup, la remise des diplômes était la fin d'une période intense. Pour Hermione et Harry, c'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

Durant la dernière semaine, après les examens, les professeurs avaient prodigué bon nombre de conseils pour que tout le monde puisse bien appréhender l'après école. Bien entendu, ils avaient gardé bouche close concernant ceux qui auraient leurs diplômes et ceux qui seraient recalés. Ces derniers devraient soit redoubler soit quitter l'école mais très peu prenaient la seconde option. Cependant, s'ils réussissaient au deuxième coup, ils étaient automatiquement écartés des postes disponibles les plus prestigieux.

Vêtus de l'uniforme de l'école, les deux bruns se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leur magie créant une discrète bulle qui empêchait de les embêter. Ils savaient que tout allait se jouer à la cérémonie. Tous leurs plans, toute leur vie future était conditionnée par leur diplôme. Ils ne s'en faisaient pas réellement mais il y avait toujours cette angoisse. Ils avaient déjà sacrifié leur scolarité pour une guerre qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû mener, ils refusaient de sacrifier leur vie pour satisfaire les caprices de d'autres. Il était temps qu'ils pensent à eux.

Quand la cérémonie commença, tous les élèves étaient assis aux premiers rangs de l'amphithéâtre. Ils savaient comment ça allait se dérouler : chacun sera appelé selon son classement. D'après les vociférations du directeur, Dumbledore avait tenté de mettre son nez dedans mais Maximilien Eden avait tenu bon.

Ron fut le premier appelé sur scène. Bombant le torse, il s'avança le nez en l'air. Il ne nota pas les sourires narquois des différents professeurs et celui condescendant du directeur de l'école.

-Ronald Weasley, salua Maximilien. Vous êtes le premier à vous présenter devant moi pour la fin de votre scolarité.

Il lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin.

-Ce document va conditionner la suite de votre carrière, poursuivit Maximilien. Ronald Weasley … vous êtes recalé !

L'information mit du temps à atteindre son cerveau. Pendant ce temps, sans pitié, le directeur Eden continua.

-Vos résultats sont les plus bas de votre année, déclara impitoyablement Maximilien. Nous n'avons jamais vu autant de mauvaise volonté à exécuter les exercices demandés, à un point que toute l'équipe enseignante s'est demandée pourquoi vous avez demandé à faire cette école. Vous n'avez pas le minimum de bon sens pour ne serait-ce vous protéger des coups que pourraient vous porter un adversaire. Vous ne connaissez même pas les sorts de base, pas même un bête sort de Bouclier ! Les professeurs sont tous unanimes, quand vous ne voulez pas apprendre, vous n'apprenez pas, point. Je suis tenu par le règlement de vous proposer de faire une nouvelle année mais les appréciations vous concernant sont sans appel, vous n'avez rien pour devenir Auror ! Veuillez retourner vous asseoir !

Ron voulut s'insurger mais la présence ouverte de la baguette de Kylian Skar, qui n'avait jamais caché le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas le roux, l'en empêcha. Il jeta un regard perdu vers Dumbledore qui décida de se lever dans la salle silencieuse.

-Je ne crois pas … fit Albus.

-Dumbledore, aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes le directeur d'Hogwarts et non celui de l'école d'Aurors, cingla Maximilien. Vous n'avez donc pas votre mot à dire sur les capacités de MES élèves dans le programme d'apprentissage des Aurors. Je n'ai que trop toléré que vous mettiez le nez dans mes affaires mais maintenant, c'est terminé ! Si vous tenez tant à ce qu'il devienne Auror, je vous conseille très fortement de lui donner une excellente remise à niveau avant qu'il ne songe à se représenter à l'école. En attendant, avec ses connaissances actuelles, il serait plus un boulet qu'un atout pour le corps des Aurors !

Albus fut troublé qu'on le renvoie dans les cordes aussi ouvertement. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais une nouvelle voix le coupa.

-Dumbledore ! tonna le ministre de la magie. Il suffit ! J'ai également entendu parler de votre ingérence cette année à l'école des Aurors et comme l'a souligné Eden, ce n'est pas du tout votre domaine ! J'ai également assisté aux examens de fin d'année et il est évident que les commentaires sur ce jeune homme sont totalement justifiés, voire même en dessous de son niveau réel.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Albus reprit sa place, maugréant dans sa barbe sous le lourd réconfort de Molly Weasley.

Le directeur de l'école des Aurors continua de remonter le classement. Personne ne fut aussi impitoyablement mis à terre, mais les douze autres cités après Ron Weasley – dont Zacchariah Smith – en eurent pour leur grade et il leur fut fortement conseillé de se mettre en cause avant de songer à devenir Auror. Pour les suivants qui n'avaient pas eu leur diplôme, seul un manque de pratique était à déplorer et ils furent vivement invités à revenir à l'école l'année suivante.

Vint alors les diplômés. Eden les félicita mais quand ils venaient devant le directeur pour récupérer leur sésame, il leur résumait en quelques mots à voix basse les points sur lesquels ils devraient travailler afin de devenir meilleurs. Théo Nott obtint la quatrième place, Hermione Granger la septième et bien évidemment, Harry Potter fut déclaré major de promotion.

-Bien, bien, bien, fit Maximilien Eden alors que tous les élèves avaient leurs résultats. Je félicite encore chaleureusement ceux qui sont diplômés et souhaite à ceux qui ne le sont pas de suivre attentivement les conseils qui leur ont été donnés tout au long de l'année et encore aujourd'hui.

Le directeur ne se gêna pas de fixer Ron du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de passer outre le fait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans le corps des Aurors, sous les rires de ses camarades.

-Comme vous le savez tous, les trois premiers ont la possibilité de choisir leur future affectation, continua Maximilien. Plusieurs propositions me sont parvenues. La première d'entre elles est que la cellule de Protection des Personnalités du Bureau des Aurors a émis le souhait d'engager le major de promotion pour une formation de trois ans de garde du corps.

Des murmures s'élevaient parmi les élèves. La Cellule était l'une des seules à ne pas faire de campagne de prospection. Dès qu'un élément les intéressait, ils le prenaient sans que les autres bureaux ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Etre Garde du Corps était l'une des spécialisations les plus prisées par les Aurors.

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil équivoque. Nul doute que c'était encore un plan de Dumbledore pour que le brun soit pieds et poings liés.

-Les Langues de Plomb sont également intéressés de pouvoir recruter certains d'entre vous … signala Maximilien.

Le directeur lista ainsi tous les services du Ministère qui étaient intéressés par la promotion qui venait d'être diplômée. Bien évidemment, dès qu'on avait su qu'Harry Potter ferait la formation, tout le monde avait voulu se l'arracher.

-J'ai un dernier organisme qui a fait une proposition, fit Maximilien.

Les oreilles d'Hermione et d'Harry se dressèrent. Le choix de mots était important. Le directeur avait insisté sur les propositions des _services_ du Ministère mais un organisme n'en faisait pas forcément partie.

-La Guilde de Défense a assisté aux examens de cette année, ce qui est une première depuis 1890, annonça Maximilien.

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. La Guilde de Défense était LA référence en Défense et Duel. Les membres les plus importants étaient limite vénérés comme des dieux. C'était le rêve de chaque Auror dans le monde que d'entrer dans la Guilde.

-Les représentants ont particulièrement été intéressés par trois d'entre vous, déclara Maximilien. S'ils acceptent la proposition qui leur est faite, ils pourront d'ors et déjà préparer leurs bagages pour rejoindre la session annuelle de formation de Mage de Combat.

Le choc s'inscrivit sur tous les visages. Il s'agissait du titre le plus haut auquel on pouvait prétendre dans le monde de la défense. Pour postuler à la formation, il fallait généralement au moins une dizaine d'années dans les forces de défense, qu'elles soient officielles ou non. Il existait bien certains qui la faisaient bien avant l'âge moyen – la plus jeune avait commencé sa formation à l'âge de sept ans suite à un accident de magie très violent et était devenue officiellement Mage de Combat à quinze ans – mais il fallait avoir des compétences et des aptitudes exceptionnelles.

-Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, monsieur Théodore Nott, monsieur Harry Potter, vous avez trois jours pour vous décider, déclara Maximilien Eden.

§§§§§

Ce qu'on ne pouvait pas nier au professeur Dumbledore, c'était sa rapidité d'improvisation.

La pertinence des décisions prises, par contre …

Molly, Ginny ainsi qu'Albus s'étaient rapprochés d'Hermione et d'Harry pour les féliciter de leur classement. Ron, comme s'ils s'y étaient attendus, était en train de bouder de l'injustice qu'il était en train de vivre et les fusillait du regard pour avoir mieux réussi que lui, et avec les honneurs s'il vous plait. Ils prirent tous le chemin de Grimmaud Place et Hermione les y quitta pour un rendez-vous chez le Médicomage.

Le piège s'était refermé dès qu'Harry avait posé le pied dans Grimmaud Place.

Quand le brun avait voulu se changer, l'accès aux étages supérieurs lui avait été refusé. Serviable, Molly lui avait prêté les vêtements neufs de Ron et l'avait envoyé se changer dans la chambre du roux. Harry avait obéi et il était allé manger avec les Weasley. Quand il avait voulu étudier toutes les propositions qui lui étaient faites, l'apocalypse s'était déchaînée.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas devenir garde du corps ? s'exclama Ginny

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas, soupira Harry, se répétant pour la troisième fois. Je veux savoir quelles opportunités me sont proposées.

-Depuis que Vous Savez Qui est mort, ce poste est assez tranquille, fit remarquer Molly. Tu devrais choisir ça, tu adorerais.

-J'ai envie de voir ce qu'on me propose, répéta Harry en s'emparant des différents parchemins qui étaient arrivés pour lui avec les postes qu'il pourrait choisir.

Le brun partit s'installer dans un petit salon désaffecté qu'il remit rapidement en état pour se calmer. Mais à peine il eut posé une fesse sur un fauteuil que Ginny et Ron débarquèrent.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? demanda Ron

-Je n'ai même pas commencé à regarder, soupira Harry.

Ginny ne se gênait pas pour farfouiller.

-Beurk ! verdit la rousse. Travailler pour le Département des Créatures Magiques ? Sérieusement ?

-C'est une affectation de merde, lâcha Ron.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si c'était poli ou non – la rousse ne s'était pas gênée pour fouiller dans ses affaires – Harry lui arracha des mains le parchemin avant de le lire. Bien sûr, le poste était extrêmement intéressant puisqu'il s'agissait de faire le lien entre les différentes races magiques. Il fallait être diplomate mais aussi savoir se défendre en cas de tension. Un Auror n'était pas spécialement requis mais Harry avait eu d'excellents résultats en sociabilité.

Faisant la sourde oreille sur les commentaires des deux roux, il lut attentivement tous les parchemins qu'on lui avait envoyés. Sans surprise, celui de la Guilde de Défense avait disparu.

-As-tu choisi, mon garçon ? intervint une voix une heure plus tard

Fatigués de ne pas recevoir de réponse, Ginny et Ron avaient finalement décidé de s'en aller, la jeune fille à une énième soirée, le garçon dans la cuisine pour s'empiffrer. La tête dans les papiers, Harry n'avait pas tenu compte de leur départ. Par contre, l'arrivée de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être loupée.

-Professeur, salua Harry. Je ne fais que regarder.

-Tu n'as que trois jours pourtant, signala Albus.

-Je commence par tout regarder avant de faire un tri, expliqua Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? demanda Albus

-Le Département de la Coopération Magique, celui des « Créatures Magiques » et celui des Mystères, cita Harry.

Le directeur fronça des sourcils. Il s'agissait de Départements où il n'avait que très peu d'influence et surtout, qui pouvaient envoyer le brun aux quatre coins du monde, donc hors de sa coupe directe.

-Ce ne sont pas des services prestigieux, déclara Albus.

Harry se retint de renifler d'ironie. Après la Protection des Personnalités, le Département des Mystères était le poste le plus prestigieux recherché par les Aurors.

-Justement, je ne veux pas être cherché parce que j'ai tué Voldemort, fit Harry. Ces postes pourraient me garantir une certaine tranquillité.

S'il n'était pas concentré à ne pas regarder le directeur et à forcer sa magie à rester tranquille, il aurait manqué le bref éclair d'agacement de son interlocuteur.

Mais une explosion ébranla toute la bâtisse. Alerte, Harry se jeta sur ses pieds et se mit à couvert, ne voulant pas être pris au dépourvu. Il nota du coin de l'œil que Dumbledore avait adopté la même stratégie que lui mais qu'il tentait de prendre l'avantage.

Malgré les efforts déployés par le vieux Sorcier, la fumée mit un moment avant de se dissiper. Pendant ce temps, le brun avait noté que Molly, Ginny et Ron Weasley seuls autres présents au manoir Black, s'étaient précipités aux côtés de Dumbledore pour être protégés.

Quand tout le monde put voir à plus de trois mètres devant lui, une silhouette familière se détacha de la lumière des réverbères de l'éclairage public.

-Harry ?

-Hermione, soupira Harry. Je suis là.

-Désolée pour le bazar mais les protections que Dumbledore a placé pour vous isoler étaient assez coriaces, expliqua Hermione en époussetant sa robe. Et comme je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas spécialement fan de la déco, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller à fond.

-Tu as eu raison, rit Harry en quittant son refuge.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait, mademoiselle Granger ? gronda Albus

-Albus Dumbledore ? intervint une silhouette

-C'est moi, se redressa Albus.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la séquestration d'un membre de la Guilde de Défense, annonça l'Auror.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis le président du Magenmagot, fronça des sourcils Albus. Vous n'êtes donc pas habilité à m'arrêter comme bon vous semble. A moins que vous ayez un ordre signé du Magenmagot dans sa totalité ?

C'était l'une des petites lois qu'il avait fait voter pour ne pas être embêté. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait servir …

-Je crains que vous vous méprenez sur une point, sourit l'Auror. Nous sommes mandatés directement par le CIS donc nous sommes tout à fait habilité à vous arrêter, monsieur Dumbledore. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous y opposer et de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

Distraitement, il leva sa baguette.

Ce fut sa perte.

Douze Stupefix fusèrent dans la nuit pour frapper le vénérable Sorcier qui ne put se défendre. Voyant leur maître à terre, les Weasley voulurent se porter à son secours mais ils furent immédiatement immobilisés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry arrangeait sa tenue.

-Vous n'avez pas tellement tardé, constata Harry.

-Dès que mon hibou est revenu sans réponse, j'ai su que tu avais eu raison, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire un pas hors de chez moi que ton équipe d'extraction était déjà là.

-Disons que j'avais hâte d'en découdre avec ce vieux fou, déclara une nouvelle voix.

Harry tomba sur une paire d'yeux saphir. Il regarda plus attentivement et découvrit une jeune femme d'environ leur âge.

-Cara Onyx, se présenta la jeune femme. Mage de Combat, envoyée par le CIS pour te récupérer.

-Harry Potter, salua Harry. Merci pour le coup de main. Mais tu as l'air jeune pour être Mage, non ?

-Ton amie a eu la même réflexion, rit Cara. Je suis le petit prodige qui suis entré à sept ans dans la formation de Mage de Combat et qui en suis sortie à quinze. Et ton futur tuteur à la Guilde accessoirement.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry

-Puisque je te le dis, sourit Cara. Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour en discuter. Tu as des affaires à récupérer ?

-J'aimerai bien, fit Harry. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans ma chambre, il y avait soit disant un problème avec les protections.

-Mais bien sûr, railla Cara. Vas-y, ensuite je te montrerai comment étendre les protections pour que rien ne soit abîmé le temps qu'on reconstruise tout.

-Je croyais que tu allais faire appel à des entreprises ? s'étonna Hermione

-Alors que nous avons un Sorcier grand et fort qui ne rêve que de nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire ? ricana Cara. Blague à part, ce sera un bon entraînement pour notre ami ici présent.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rassembler quelques affaires avant de filer vers le pied-à-terre de la Guilde de Défense.


	4. Dumbledore

**DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus.**

* * *

 ** _Après Dumbledore_**

Albus Dumbledore contemplait avec effarement le petit mot qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _Voici l'instrument de votre chute.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Harry Potter_

Un pli scellé l'accompagnait et il l'ouvrit.

 _Londres, le 15 juin.  
_ _Honorables membres de la Guilde de Défense,  
_ _Je me présente, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, fils de lord James Potter et de lady Lily Evans Potter. Mes parents ont été tués par un Sorcier nommé Voldemort qui a sévi il y a une vingtaine d'années, puis, après une pause de treize ans, jusqu'à l'année dernière en Angleterre.  
_ _J'avais quinze mois quand ma vie a basculé.  
_ _Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous raconter mes aventures mais plutôt les à-côtés, l'histoire officieuse.  
_ _Quelques heures après la mort de mes parents, j'ai été déposé dans un panier devant la porte de la maison de ma tante du coté de ma mère, une Moldue nommée Pétunia Evans, mariée à un autre Moldu du nom de Vernon Dursley et parents d'un petit Dudley, de quelques mois mon aîné. J'ai compris très tôt que j'ai été confié à ma dernière famille comme un vulgaire paquet, surtout que la personne qui s'est permise de le faire avait omis de préciser que j'étais un Sorcier, et puissant avec ça.  
_ _Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre d'admission pour Hogwarts, soit près de dix ans, j'ai été traité un domestique, presque un esclave. Je n'ai jamais appartenu à la famille de ma tante, je n'ai jamais reçu de visite de la part du Département de l'Enfance Moldu, ni des responsables Sorciers. J'ai été maltraité dans l'indifférence la plus totale des autorités Sorcières comme Moldues malgré ma célébrité. J'ai appris l'année dernière que ma « famille » touchait une rente très généreuse dont je ne voyais pas le moindre cent, devant porter les vieux vêtements de mon cousin et me contenter des restes pour manger.  
_ _Dès ma première année, mes différents séjours à l'infirmerie de l'école auraient dû révéler les traces de maltraitance et de malnutrition. Pour autant, les autorités n'ont toujours pas étaient prévenues et j'étais renvoyé sans pitié dans ce foyer abusif.  
_ _En troisième année, j'ai pu rencontrer Sirius Black, fraîchement échappé d'Azkaban, la prison Sorcière, qui aurait soit disant livré mes parents à Voldemort. Mais très vite, j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès … et donc qu'il n'avait pas été condamné et déchu de ses droits, dont celui de m'élever comme il était mon parrain magique, puisque l'année suivante, il avait pu signer mon autorisation de sortie permanente pour Hogmeade. Comme je l'appris par la suite, il avait simplement à se présenter devant le Département de la Justice Magique pour demander à être interroger sous Veritaserum pour que la vérité soit révélée. Mais il est mort deux années plus tard.  
_ _Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps à pointer toutes les incohérences de ma vie mais je vais revenir sur cinq d'entre elles.  
_ _Premièrement, ma participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
_ _Quand il a été annoncé à Hogwarts, il était précisé que seuls les élèves majeurs pouvaient prétendre à participer. Mon nom est quand même sorti de la Coupe de Feu et quand j'ai voulu me retirer, comme tout règlement d'un tournoi devrait le prévoir, cela m'a été refusé. Dès que mon nom était sorti, je devais concourir comme un adulte. Et j'ai dû assister à la renaissance de Voldemort.  
_ _Deuxièmement, mon procès pour utilisation de la magie dans une zone Moldue.  
_ _Alors que je me défendais contre l'arrivée de deux Dementors dans une zone Moldue ainsi que mon cousin, qui connaissait également la magie, une lettre du Ministère m'a convoqué pour un usage illégal de la magie dans une zone Moldue et devant un Moldu. J'ai dû me défendre devant le Magenmagot réuni en comité exceptionnel et j'ai échappé à une exclusion définitive d'Hogwarts par l'intervention du directeur de l'école qui a amené une Cracmol qui pouvait « prouver » la présence des Dementors au moment de mon utilisation de la magie. J'ai donc été jugé comme un adulte alors que la loi ne préconisait pas de poursuite pénale en cas de légitime défense.  
_ _Troisièmement, l'utilisation de Plume de Sang sur moi.  
_ _Pendant ma cinquième année, Hogwarts a accueilli un envoyé du Ministère de la Magie pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la sous-secrétaire Dolorès Umbridge. Outre un programme qui reposait sur le manuel d'Eskivdur, qui ne figure pas dans la liste officielle des manuels scolaires agréés par le CIS pour l'enseignement de la Défense, elle sanctionnait toute critique envers le Ministère de la Magie et interdisait les rapprochements entre élèves ainsi que les clubs extra-scolaires, entres autres. Pendant les retenues dont elle avait la charge, elle obligeait les élèves à écrire des lignes avec une Plume de Sang, artefact réglementé qui ne pouvait être utilisé que sur des adultes et uniquement pour la signature de contrats magiques. Comme je maintenais ma version du retour de Voldemort, que le Ministère s'acharnait à réfuter, j'ai écrit des centaines de lignes à un tel point que j'ai définitivement gravé dans le dos de ma main :_ « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » _. Encore une fois, j'ai été considéré comme un adulte puisque ça n'a choqué personne qu'en tant que mineur, j'utilise cet artefact.  
_ _Quatrièmement, mon inscription à l'école des Aurors.  
_ _Sachez que suite à l'obtention de mes ASPIC, je comptais m'orienter vers la Médicomagie. Imaginez donc ma surprise lorsqu'une réponse positive à ma demande d'inscription à l'école des Aurors m'est parvenue ! J'ai quand même poursuivi dans cette voie surtout pour me confirmer que je ne voulais plus être forcé à me battre pour les autres. J'ai été entraîné pendant toute ma septième année pour vaincre Voldemort et j'ai révisé mon opinion sur le métier d'Auror. Travailler pour un gouvernement corrompu ne m'enchantait guère et c'était ce qu'on allait me demander de faire si je devenais Auror. La disparition de Voldemort n'avait pas entraîné la remise en cause de la société Sorcière anglaise, malheureusement. Même si je présente des aptitudes certaines, ce n'était pas une carrière pour laquelle je me prédestinais. Mais comme pour Voldemort, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.  
_ _Cinquièmement, ma tutelle.  
_ _J'ai découvert assez récemment que ma tutelle avait été scindée en deux après cette nuit fatidique de Samain. Une partie revenait à ma tante Pétunia Evans Dursley, qui était ma tutrice légale aux yeux des autorités. Mais dès que j'entrais dans le monde Sorcier, mon tuteur devenait également Sorcier. Mon tuteur s'occupait de toutes mes affaires, notamment de mon patrimoine et de mes titres. En outre, par un procédé encore inconnu, il a réussi à prolonger ma tutelle après ma majorité, arguant que je ne pouvais appréhender mon avenir sans aide.  
_ _Sachant que je n'ai appris son existence que quelques semaines avant d'entrer à l'école des Aurors, je doute fortement de la pertinence de ses arguments.  
_ _Quand j'ai noté ces incohérences, j'ai porté mon cas avec l'aide de Gringotts devant le CIS. En ce moment-même, le conseil est en train de mener une enquête sur l'auteur de toutes ces malversations et de ces manipulations.  
_ _Je me doute que vous devez surveiller mon cas depuis que j'ai mis le pied dans le monde Sorcier et j'imagine sans peine que vous devez avoir compris quel était le point commun entre toutes ces situations.  
_ _Je veux bien évidemment parler d'Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est parce que c'est lui qui est mon tuteur normalement, malgré le fait que je sois désormais majeur. Cependant, il ne sait pas que j'ai demandé à passer les tests de sélection pour entrer dans la Guilde de Défense et d'après l'enthousiasme des personnes qui m'ont interrogée, j'ai de grandes chances pour que ma candidature soit acceptée. Je suis certain que dès qu'il l'apprendra, il va vous faire parvenir un démenti comme quoi je me rétracterai.  
_ _Ce n'est pas le cas.  
_ _Il ne sait pas que parce que j'ai été reconnu par trois fois un adulte aux yeux de la loi, je suis émancipé depuis la première retenue de Dolorès Umbridge pendant ma cinquième année.  
_ _Il ne sait pas que puisque je suis désormais émancipé, ma tutelle n'a plus lieu d'être, qu'il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi et que toute décision prise pour moi n'ont aucune valeur.  
_ _Il ne sait pas que puisque j'ai plaidé mon cas devant le CIS, son titre de Manitou Suprême de Grande Bretagne est suspendu et qu'il n'est plus reconnu comme étant le président du Magenmagot anglais et encore moins comme le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, ce qui rend toutes les décisions qu'il a prises et qui n'ont pas été confirmées par le Magenmagot ou la directrice adjointe le professeur Minerva McGonagall nulles et non avenues depuis la rentrée scolaire.  
_ _Il ne sait donc pas que j'accepte avec plaisir d'entrer dans la Guilde de Défense.  
_ _Je vous prie instamment donc de venir me récupérer à la demeure ancestrale des Black à Londres, où il m'aura sûrement enfermé pour me forcer à me soumettre à lui.  
_ _Vous pourrez ainsi ajouter votre plainte pour séquestration d'un membre de la Guilde de Défense à toutes celles que j'ai déjà déposées contre Albus Dumbledore et ses marionnettes.  
_ _Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une très bonne journée.  
_ _J'espère vous revoir à la Guilde.  
_ _Respectueusement,  
_ _Harrison James Potter  
_ _Lord Potter,  
_ _Pair du Royaume-Uni,  
_ _Lord-Sorcier d'Angleterre._

-Albus Dumbledore ? interpella un Auror international. Nous allons vous emmener à votre procès devant le CIS. Levez-vous.

Anéanti, le vieux Sorcier obéit et des chaînes restreignant la magie furent placées à ses poignets et ses chevilles avant qu'il ne soit conduit autre part.

Il ne comprenait pas où son plan pour garder le Survivant sous sa coupe avait pu pécher.

Il aurait dû devenir Auror sans se plaindre, épouser Ginny Weasley sans moufeter, faire en sorte que son meilleur ami Ron Weasley le suive dans le corps des Aurors ! Il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir qu'il avait me récupéré sa tutelle, même après sa majorité.

Non, Harry Potter aurait dû rester éperdu de reconnaissance à son encontre et assez malléable pour ne jamais remettre en cause ses décisions prises pour le plus grand bien.

-Le Conseil International des Sorciers se réunit aujourd'hui pour juger Albus Dumbledore des crimes commis à l'encontre d'Harry Potter, annonça le président de séance. Faites entrer l'accusé !

Albus Dumbledore sut alors qu'il était perdu.

Et qu'Harry Potter était désormais libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

FIN


End file.
